Une histoire à raconter Le Hobbit
by Brise-glace
Summary: Comment refuser une proposition pareille ? Partir à l'aventure pour revenir riche ! Kenna n'a pas longtemps hésité, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il y aurait 13 nains et un hobbit en plus du vieux magicien gâteux ! Cette histoire ne va pas être de tout repos ! Ma première fanfiction, un peu d'indulgence, s'il vous plaît.
1. Chapitre 1: Une soirée pas ordinaire

Voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer: Mise à part Kenna, Padraig et Aimeric, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et l'histoire appartient à J.R.R Tolkien, et je me suis également largement inspiré des films de Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Il était une fois, en Eriador, près du Chemin Vert, la ville de Bree. Véritable carrefour marchand, cette ville était toujours animée, mais également toujours sous la pluie. L'auberge du Poney Fringuant tenu par le bon Prosper était reconnue jusque dans la Comté pour la qualité de sa bière et pour le bon service qu'on y trouvait. C'est dans cette auberge, un soir comme un autre, que l'histoire commença…

Kenna surveillait la salle d'un œil, tout en continuant à discuter et à boire avec ses deux complices de toujours, Aimeric et Padraig. Elle portait son habituelle capuche informe brune, et ses vêtements sales de cuirs bouillis. Elle et ses amis se trouvaient non loin du comptoir, pour pouvoir voir l'ensemble de l'auberge.

Aimeric était le plus jeune du groupe, il n'avait que 17 ans, mais son visage aux angles durs lui donnait bien 5 ans de plus. Il aimait se battre, profitant de sa grande carrure pour avoir l'avantage durant la lutte. Il n'était pas le plus malin du groupe, loin de là ! Mais sa bonne humeur et son optimisme faisait de lui un bon ami. Malheureusement, le courage n'était pas l'une de première qualité, et Kenna ne l'avait pas en haute estime malgré son affection pour lui.

Padraig avait lui 24 ans, mais restait, et resterait, un éternel adolescent. Il était d'une taille moyenne, et d'une agilité incroyable. C'était lui qui avait accepté d'apprendre le tir à l'arc à Kenna, lorsqu'elle était toute petite, mais depuis, elle s'était révélée largement plus douée que lui ! Cependant, il désespérait à lui apprendre la discrétion, ce qui aurait bien utile pour leurs vols quotidiens. Il était son seul véritable ami, le seul qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, et qui avait essayé de l'aider.

Nos trois amis n'étaient pas les jeunes gens les plus fréquentables de Bree, ils vivaient principalement du vol, et leur réputation n'était plus à faire, dès qu'un nouveau venu arrivait pour une courte période à Bree, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il repartirait alléger de sa bourse, et que le soir même, les éclats de rire de la joyeuse bande retentiraient au Poney Fringuant.

Mais ce soir, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu pour Kenna. Elle avait repérer un inconnu, seul à une table, près de la cheminée rougeoyante. Il émanait de lui une certaine aura, mais son air méfiant étonna la jeune fille. Ce serait un excellent défi pour Padraig de réussir à le voler sans se faire voir :

-Hé, Pad, au fond de la salle, à ta gauche, tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-Non, jamais vu au Poney, dit-il en détaillant l'homme, il a des puces pour être agité comme ça ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, mais vu son manteau et ses bijoux, il ne doit pas être à plaindre… Ça te tente ?! dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami, qui lui sourit en retour.

-D'accord, et si je réussis sans me faire voir, c'est toi qui paye la prochaine tournée !

-Ouais ! approuva Aimeric, qui se désolait devant le fond de sa chope.

Kenna observa à nouveau la prochaine cible de Padraig, et leva un sourcil. Cet homme était vraiment spécial, elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que ce soir, ce ne serait pas elle de payer les bières suivantes.

-Et si tu te fais voir ? demanda-t-elle en détachant son regard du mystérieux inconnu.

-Et bien, ce sera à moi de te payer ton hydromel. Mais comme tu le sais, je ne me fais jamais voir, se vanta-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Très bien, pari tenu. Tu as de quoi payer au moins ?

Padraig se mit à rire, il n'avait rien pour payer, mais il ne doutait pas de son talent pour le vol. Il ne s'était pas fait prendre depuis plusieurs mois, et cet homme ne semblait pas très fin, malgré son air supérieur. Il était sûr, Kenna allait perdre son pari ! Il s'approcha normalement de la table de l'homme, fit mine de trébucher sur un pied de chaise, et tomba en avant, une main directement dirigée vers la bourse grise, accrochée à la ceinture de l'homme. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de se trouver, certes, bourse en main, mais également avec la lame d'un couteau sous la gorge :

-Tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas vu venir, après m'avoir longuement observé avec tes amis, après avoir pris le temps de repérer mon argent, puis ta piètre tentative pour paraître discret en trébuchant sur cette chais ?! Même un troll aurait été plus discret !, lui demanda l'inconnu d'une voix grave, mais calme.

Padraig se sentait comme un idiot. Avait-il été autant prévisible ? Et pourquoi cet homme parlait de troll, ce n'était que des contes pour enfants, les trolls n'existent pas, tout le monde le sait.

-Enfin, mais non, j'ai…j'ai vraiment trébuché, je vous assure, rien n'était prévu, croyez-moi, monsieur… balbutia le pauvre Padraig, se demandant comment il allait sortir de ce piège.

-Vraiment ?! Et que fait ma bourse dans ta main ? Ce n'était pas volontaire, comme par hasard, elle a décidée de venir se cacher dans ta paume ? Je n'aime pas du tout être pris pour un idiot, le menaça l'homme, appuyant la lame sur la gorge du jeune homme.

-Moi, je n'aime pas du tout que l'on menace mes amis, intervient Kenna, qui pour une fois, avait réussi à être discrète, et à placer la propre lame de son poignard sur la gorge de l'homme.

-Alors, vous allez simplement le relâchez, il partira, sans votre bourse, et je vous laisserais tranquille, ainsi, pas de problème, et tout le monde sera satisfait. Compris ?

L'homme releva légèrement la tête, et elle put voir qu'il avait des yeux incroyablement bleus ! Mais ce regard, trop grave pour être celui d'un homme ordinaire, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se ressaisit, et appuya la lame, pour sembler sûre d'elle :

-Tu as compris, bouseux, ou es-tu trop stupide pour répondre ? Lâche-le, continua-t-elle, d'une voix assurée.

-Personne n'ose me traiter de bouseux, et encore moins de stupide ! dit l'homme, un éclat de rage passant dans ses yeux. Mais il ne relâcha pas sa poigne sur la nuque de Padraig, qui lui, le pauvre, priait pour que cela ne soit pas sa dernière heure.

_« Mince, pourquoi il veut pas faire simple, lui ! Compliqué les hommes, ma parole ! »_

Kenna ne savait pas que faire, elle n'avait jamais tué personne, et ce n'était pas dans ses projets de devenir une meurtrière. Mais elle n'était pas comme Aimeric, elle n'allait pas abandonner son ami de toujours, le seul qui la connaissait vraiment ! Mais avant qu'elle ait à agir, elle entendit une voix :

-Mais enfin, jeunes gens, que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous Thorin avec un couteau sous la gorge ?

Kenna leva les yeux, et vit un vieillard avec des habits miteux, tous gris. Il souriait ! Comment sourire quand vous voyez des armes sorties et entendez des menaces ? Etrange bonhomme. Elle vit qu'il s'appuyait sur un bâton et se rappela que des rumeurs couraient à propos d'un vieillard, magicien, avec un grand chapeau, et un bâton comme celui du vieux pèlerin face à elle.

-Gandalf, soupira l'homme aux yeux bleus, je ne pensais pas pour revoir en telles conditions, mais si vous pouviez nous débarrasser de ces deux morveux, qu'ils aillent faire les brigands ailleurs, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser !

Kenna remarqua le ton légèrement agressif de son prisonnier, et décida d'en jouer :

-Enfin, Monsieur Gandalf !

_« Par pitié, faites que je ne me sois pas trompée avec ce nom bizarre ! »_

Je ne serais jamais capable d'un tel acte brutal, si je n'y étais pas obligée ! Cet homme a violemment attaqué mon ami, sans raisons, et il refuse de le relâcher !

Kenna le dit d'une façon si pitoyable qu'elle espérait avoir l'aide du vieillard, en lui inspirant de la pitié.

_« J'espère que cet idiot de Padraig a pensé a laissé la bourse… »_

-Sans raisons ?! Cet idiot tient toujours ma bourse, ce n'est pas une raison ?!, s'énerva le dénommé Thorin.

_« Ca, pour être idiot… »_

Gandalf observa la jeune personne qui tenait la lame sur la gorge du prince nain, et sourit doucement en la voyant réfléchir à une nouvelle excuse. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire du mal au prince nain, mais les fréquents regards qu'elle lançait au voleur attrapé prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner tant que son ami ne serait pas libre…

-Thorin, relâchez le garçon, cela résoudra le problème, dit Gandalf en souriant.

Thorin fixa Gandalf, se demandant s'il plaisantait. Il avait une lame sur la gorge, par la barbe de Durin !

-Le relâchez ?! Il a voulu me voler, et son ami veut me tuer ! Je ne vais pas le lâcher pour me faire égorger ensuite !

-Peste que soit l'entêtement des nains !, grommela Gandalf.

Kenna observa le vieillard, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il l'aide, mais ne voyant aucune réaction, décida d'agir :

-Je retire ma lame, mais si tu fais du mal à mon ami, ta vie ne vaudra plus rien, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, avant de retirer son poignard du dessous de la mâchoire de l'homme, mais sans le ranger pour autant.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, puis en croisant le regard de Gandalf, décida de pousser le garçon pour l'éloigner de lui.

-Padraig, retourne chez Aimeric, et ne bouge pas avant que je sois revenue, dit Kenna d'une voix inquiète.

_« Ce crétin aux yeux bleus pourrait se venger si le vieux partait d'un coup. »_

L'inconnu se leva, et Kenna se rappela enfin du mot *nain* qu'avait dit le magicien.

_« Il est petit ! C'est la première fois que je suis plus grande qu'un homme ! Enfin, en mesurant 1m54, ce n'est pas difficile d'être minuscule… »_

Kenna le détailla, malgré sa petite taille, il était impressionnant, elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait le poids s'il avait voulu se battre…

De son côté, le prince nain ne distinguait pas le visage de son agresseur, dissimulé par une large capuche, mais il pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas grand, il le dépassait à peine, ni très imposant. Ses habits pitoyables confirmaient le mauvais avis qu'il avait sur cet individu plus que douteux.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, Thorin, de tomber sur une personne raisonnable, intervient Gandalf, cela est rare dans cette ville !

_« Ça, c'est sûr, tu as eu de la chance que je ne sois qu'une peureuse… »_

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de menacer Padraig avec un couteau, il ne sait pas se battre, vous pouviez simplement le laisser partir !

-Vous plaisantez ? Il a voulu jouer au voleur, il a regretté, voilà tout ! Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je l'aurais rapidement relâché !

_« Mais quel menteur ! Tu allais égorger Padraig, pauvre idiot ! »_

-Bien sûr, tout est de ma faute peut-être ? Vous auriez fait quoi en voyant un ami avec un couteau sous la gorge ?, s'énerva Kenna, qui retira machinalement sa capuche.

Thorin observa la personne en face de lui. Une femme ?! Une femme l'avait menacé, lui, prince et futur roi d'Erebor ?! Elle n'avait pas l'air bien impressionnante pourtant avec ses cheveux bruns plutôt courts en bataille, son visage délicat, et ses grands yeux verts. Quoi que, en regardant mieux, elle n'avait pas l'air si fragile que ça avec sa cicatrice à l'arcade et son menton volontaire. En tout cas, elle l'avait menacé, et il n'oublie pas rapidement ces personnes inconscientes.

-Paix, demoiselle, je pense que les torts sont partagés, mon ami Thorin est toujours très…réactif lorsqu'on le provoque, mais c'est de famille, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il faut être courageux ou fou pour menacer un nain qui se fait voler…, dit en souriant en coin le vieux magicien qui s'amusait beaucoup.

_« Pas de risques, on est dans une auberge quand même ! »_

-Et il faut vraiment être lâche pour ne pas aider son ami, surtout que nous sommes dans une auberge, je ne risquais pas grand-chose, même si monsieur le nain se fâchait, répliqua Kenna en évitant de croiser le regard, surement meurtrier du nain.

Gandalf retient à grande peine son rire, décidemment, il aimait bien cette jeune fille ! Quelqu'un de courageux et avec la tête sur les épaules serait forcément un avantage pour la Compagnie…

-Thorin, je vous rejoints dans quelques minutes, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec cette jeune personne, sans qu'elle doive subir votre regard assassin, demanda Gandalf, avec le plus de diplomatie possible.

Le nain se vexa, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne comprenait pas que cette jeune fille puisse mériter l'attention d'un Istari, et que lui-même se fasse congédier. Il adressa un signe de tête à Gandalf, et alla s'installer à une autre table en ignorant Kenna.

« Quel malotru ! Si tous les nains sont comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer une auberge naine… »

-Très sympathique votre ami, dit Kenna d'une voix ironique, mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous me parler ?

-Et bien, je vois bien à vos habits, et à ceux de votre ami, que vous n'êtes pas de la noblesse breaard…

_« Euh… C'est lui qui parle avec sa vieille robe gris cheminée ?! »_

-Et je vois également au fond de vos yeux, continua le magicien, que le vol ne vous plaît pas, que cette vie que vous menez vous rend malheureuse…

-Vous voyez tout ça au fond de mes yeux ? Vous n'auriez pas abusé du vin de Prosper, par hasard ?

-Je ne dis que ce que je vois, et ce que je vois est clair. Savez-vous vous battre ? Demoiselle… ?

-Kenna, je m'appelle Kenna. Et je me débrouille arc en main, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, à vrai dire…

-Bien, très bien, soupira d'aise le magicien, il manquait un archer…

« Il est crétin, ou il fait exprès ?! »

-Un archer ? Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer, hé ho, je ne comprends plus rien !

-Je recherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure… Une aventure très enrichissante…

_« Enrichissante ? Tu m'intéresse là, vieillard… »_

-Enrichissante dans quel sens ?

-Hum, vous pourriez gagner assez d'argent pour que vous et votre ami viviez parfaitement à vos aises toute votre vie… Même pour que vos enfants ne manquent de rien.

Kenna haussa un sourcil. Il y'avait un souci, c'était une trop belle proposition…

-Et c'est quoi les conditions ? Il y'a forcément une aiguille sous la botte de foin…

-Oh, je vous laisse découvrir ça dans le contrat, dit Gandalf tendant un parchemin.

Kenna déplia le parchemin, et commença à déchiffrer les lettres. Elle ne lisait pas très bien, elle avait toujours préférer aller se balader dans les bois plutôt qu'écouter sa grand-mère qui voulait la faire lire et coudre pour devenir une épouse respectable. Pas vraiment imaginable.

_« Un quinzième des parts en cas de réussite, donc nous serons plusieurs… Prise en charge des obsèques, honnête mais pas rassurant ça… Aucune responsabilité en cas d'éviscération ? D'incinération ? La voilà l'embrouille ! »_

- Dites, c'est quoi le but de votre Compagnie en réalité ?

-Hum, pour résumer, rejoindre une montagne lointaine, et chasser le dragon qui l'occupe…

-Rien que ça ?, lança Kenna d'une voix complétement ironique, Chasser un dragon ? Ça existe toujours ces bêtes-là ?

-Le dragon qui nous intéresse est le dernier de la Terre du Milieu… Je sais, cela peut paraître complétement fou, mais c'est une Compagnie de guerriers, il y a des risques, mais cela ne serait pas une aventure sinon ! Et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la grandeur du trésor que protège ce dragon !

_« Faut déjà l'atteindre le trésor… »_

-Il y a beaucoup de risques, je trouve… Un peu trop même, grimaça la jeune fille.

-Il se peut que vous ayez entendu certaines rumeurs sur mes talents, demoiselle Kenna, vous savez donc que les risques sont grandement diminués avec un magicien dans la Compagnie, dit le soi-disant magicien, un sourire peu modeste aux lèvres.

Kenna croisa les bras, et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voler, elle ne le faisait que par nécessité. Elle n'avait même pas de chez elle, enfin, si la vieille couche qu'Aimeric lui accordait n'était pas un chez-soi… Et Padraig, qui avait toujours voulu être garde pour la ville, mais qui n'avait pas de quoi se payer un équipement correct… Si elle acceptait la proposition, elle n'aurait plus de soucis, elle pourrait enfin s'acheter une maison dans les bois, Aimeric aurait assez de tonneaux de bières pour être saoul jusqu'à sa mort et Padraig serait garde…Mais comment être sûre qu'elle reviendrait ?

-Je suppose que malgré tous vos talents, vous ne pouvez me garantir que je reviendrais vivante et en un seul morceau ?, demanda-t-elle au magicien.

-Non, mais je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu, vous n'êtes pas une personne ordinaire. Vous avez un courage, encore indiscernable pour vous, mais que peu de gens possèdent. Je sens que vous avez votre rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Et je sens également que vous allez revenir dans cette auberge pour raconter votre histoire.

Gandalf souriait, mais il attendait avec impatience la réponse de la demoiselle.

Kenna prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de donner sa réponse :

-Pourrais-je au moins dire au revoir à mes amis avant de partir avec cette Compagnie ?

-Bien sûr, la Compagnie n'est pas encore arrivée, mais pour ma part, je pars demain soir. Et vous allez partir avec moi. Nous devons rejoindre la Comté pour trouver un cambrioleur…Mais avant cela, signez le contrat en tant qu'archère, dit avec un sourire détendu Gandalf, donnant une belle plume à la jeune fille.

_« D'où elle vient cette plume ? Il l'a fait apparaitre ? »_

Kenna souffla un bon coup, et signa rapidement le contrat avant de le rendre à Gandalf.

_« Dans quels problèmes tu t'es encore mise Kenna ? »_

Le magicien regarda la signature, et serra la main de la jeune fille :

-Bienvenue dans la Compagnie de… dans la Compagnie ! Je vais vous laisser dire adieu à vos amis, j'ai pour ma part quelques affaires à régler. Rejoignez-moi demain à la même heure devant l'auberge, avec vos affaires de voyages.

_« Avec mes affaires tout court, plutôt… »_

-Très bien, monsieur Gandalf. Bon, à demain alors !

Kenna remit sa capuche, et sortit de l'auberge, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire devant l'idée d'un avenir meilleur. Gandalf retourna lui à la table du Prince Nain, qui n'avait, malheureusement pour lui, pas observer l'échange entre Kenna et le magicien. Il était trop occupé à surveiller deux individus, armés, qui semblaient ne pas lui vouloir que du bien. L'arrivée de Gandalf les fit partir, et l'histoire commença…

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! Une petite review pour améliorer l'histoire et mon écriture sera toujours appréciée !


	2. Chapitre 2: Le cambrioleur

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, très court, car le chapitre 3 sera un véritable pavé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Contrairement au premier chapitre, Kenna sera la narratrice, et ainsi pour le reste de l'histoire. Disclaimer au premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Debout jeune fille ! Il est temps d'aller rencontrer notre cambrioleur !

« Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir tout seul son putain de cambrioleur ! »

-Humpf… Je… veux… dormir !

-Ce n'est plus l'heure ! Il fallait y penser hier soir, quand tu as préféré rester écouter les musiciens, au lieu d'aller te coucher ! Allez, debout, ou je fais apparaitre un seau d'eau glacée au-dessus de ta tête, me menaça le magicien.

« Même pas capable…Quoi que… »

Je décidai finalement de me lever, de peur de prendre une douche peu agréable. Après avoir chassé Gandalf de ma chambre, je me débarbouillai rapidement le visage, puis enfila mes nouveaux habits, un pantalon de cuir foncé, un haut à manches mi- longues blanc avec par-dessus une veste en cuir pourvue de nombreuses poches, des bottes en fourrure et une large cape en tissu épais. Tout cela m'avait été offert par Gandalf avant de quitter Bree, je pense qu'il avait eu pitié de moi en voyant que mes affaires se résumaient à une pauvre besace même pas remplie. Ou alors il ne voulait pas être vu avec quelqu'un d'aussi mal habillé… Enfin bref. Je descendis dans la salle du Dragon Vert, une auberge hobbit plutôt sympathique. Je n'ai eu le temps que de prendre un petit pain chaud avant que Gandalf m'appelle à l'extérieur.

« Tss, c'est pas bon pour le cœur d'être aussi pressé… Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà au cimetière d'ailleurs. »

- J'arrive, ça va, roh !

Je sortis en courant, pour suivre le magicien.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, je vis un hobbit en train de faire des beaux ronds de fumée, assis sur un banc.

« Il faut que lui demande de m'apprendre ! »

Gandalf s'approcha, et transforma un de ses ronds en papillon qui alla s'éclater sur le nez du pauvre hobbit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant sa tête. Le pauvre nous fixa, ne sachant que dire, puis finalement nous salua :

-Bonjour…

-Qu'entendez-vous par là, répondit Gandalf, nous souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que nous le voulions ou non ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier. Ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon, hum ?

« Allez, courage, petit hobbit, ce n'est que le début… »

Le hobbit se demanda si c'était une plaisanterie, mais il était poli alors il répondit tout de même :

-Tout cela à la fois, je suppose. Puis-je vous aider ?

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure…

« Voilà, je t'avais dit, ce n'est que le début »

- Une aven…, dit le hobbit avant de prendre un regard outré, Non, je ne vois personne à l'ouest de Bree, qui se montrerait intéressé par les aventures. Ce sont des choses désagréables qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis et retarde votre dîner !

Le pauvre fit mine de regarder avec beaucoup d'attention son courrier tout en crapotant. Mais il était vraiment trop poli, il nous accorda tout de même un *Bonne journée ! * pour nous faire comprendre qu'il fallait partir… Le pauvre, il avait relancé Gandalf !

-Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être éconduit d'un bonne journée par le fils de Belladone Took, tel un vulgaire colporteur qui vend des boutons.

« En même, ça doit faire plus de 15 ans que tu n'as pas du laver ta robe Gandalf ! »

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez changé, et pas tout à fait en bien, Bilbon Sacquet.

-Excusez-moi, je vous connais ?

« Non, mais il lit dans les yeux, ouai, je sais c'est bizarre petit père. »

-Vous connaissez mon nom, mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c'est le mien. Je m'appelle Gandalf, et Gandalf, c'est… moi.

« Très clair tout ça, merci beaucoup »

Le hobbit réfléchit quelques secondes :

-Gandalf, Gandalf… Le magicien errant qui faisait de fantastiques feux d'artifices ! Le vieux Took en avait toujours au solstice d'été !

-M'oui…

« C'est ça, fais le modeste… »

-Ainsi, vous êtes encore en activité ?

Alors là, je n'ai pu me retenir, et j'éclatais de rire, ce qui me récolta un regard meurtrier du vieux magicien susceptible.

-Et ou voudriez-vous que je sois, dit-il en se retournant vers Bilbon.

-Eh bien, hum…

-Enfin, je suis content de voir que vous vous souvenez un peu de moi, même s'il ne s'agit que de mes feux d'artifices.

Gandalf observa le hobbit, et décida en souriant :

-Oui, et bien, c'est décider, cela sera très bon pour vous, et des plus amusant pour moi. Je vais en informer les autres.

« Les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il radote encore ? »

-Informer les qui, quoi ? S'offusqua Bilbon, Non, non, non je regrette. Nous ne voulons aucune aventure ici ! Merci, pas aujourd'hui. Vous pourriez essayer au-delà de la Colline, ou de l'autre côté de l'eau. Bonne journée !

Il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte.

-Bon, le magicien encore en activité, il va falloir trouver un autre cambrioleur…

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Kenna, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des pieds de hobbit. Et non, Bilbon sera notre cambrioleur.

« Hum, je vais me taire, pas envie d'avoir poils de pieds aussi longs que mes cheveux… »

Gandalf avança vers la porte de la maison, et avec son bout de bois qu'il appelle *bâton*, il décida un signe bizarre qui luisait d'une drôle de couleur bleue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sortilège pour le faire changer d'avis ? Une malédiction qui va faire venir des loups jusqu'à chez lui ?

-Tu verras ce soir Kenna. En attendant, j'ai à faire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, donc toi, tu vas surveiller notre hobbit, discrètement, et quand il sera l'heure de se mettre à table, tu sonneras chez lui, et tu m'y attendras. Tu pourras lui suggérer subtilement de mettre la table pour 16…

-Pour 16 ? Je sais que je mange beaucoup, mais 16, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

Gandalf avais déjà tourné le dos, sans m'écouter…

-Vieux corbeau édenté…

Je cherchai un endroit confortable du regard, et m'installa, en attendant que le soir arrive.

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review serait sympa pour que je puis améliorer l'histoire. Je ne poste pour le moment pas à rythme régulier, car je sais que lire une histoire avec seulement 2-3 chapitres, c'est très chiant, donc j'essaie de vous laisser de quoi lire avant d'installer un rythme de parution.


	3. Chapitre 3: Chez Bilbon Sacquet !

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Il est assez long, mais j'espère que la deuxième confrontation entre Thorin et Kenna vous fera plaisir ! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lue !

**Unnamedsomeone: Ma première review ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, je vais faire attention aux fautes, promis! ^^ Je ne pense pas spoiler la fin, ****car j'essaie de suivre le scénario des films, malgré que j'ai lu le bouquin, certains choses du film m'ont plus inspirée. J'attend avec impatience ta ****prochaine review, et encore merci! :) Et oui, Thorin va s'en souvenir de ce bouseux ! xD**

**Syriaworld : J'espère bien ! Même si son caractère de cochon va sûrement lui apporter quelques ennuis ! ;)**

**Past-Hell: Coucou, et merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est ma première histoire, mais j'en ai lu quelques unes avant de me lancer. ;) J'adore aussi ce moment,****ou Bilbon suggère gentillement la voie du cimetière à Gandalf ! ^^ J'espère que la réaction de Kenna va te plaire alors, ça m'a fait rire en imaginant la scène pour ma part. Encore merci, et bisou!**

**Nocciolla: Salut ! Merci, j'essaie de la rendre attachante sans trop en faire, pour éviter justement le côté Mary-Sue. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer mon histoire !**

* * *

Je regardai le soleil se coucher, en soupirant d'aise. Allongée sur un tapis d'herbe verte tendre, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Je réfléchissais à ces derniers temps, à cette aventure qui allait avoir lieu. J'avais bien compris que Gandalf était parti chercher les autres aventuriers, j'avais hâte de les rencontrer, même si j'avais peur de ne pas être acceptée. Ce que j'aurais aimé que Padraig, ou même Aimeric, que l'un des deux soit là avec moi, l'aventure me ferait moins peur. Padraig avait très mal pris ma décision de quitter Bree pour un certain temps, il m'avait clairement dit que j'étais stupide de partir avec des inconnus, qu'il avait bientôt assez d'argent pour se payer un équipement de garde… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, il n'aime pas voler, il a toujours été du côté des gentils, pas des brigands. Aimeric m'avait simplement souhaité bonne chance, en disant que j'allais lui manquer.

« Les deux vont me manquer. »

Quand je sentis mon ventre gargouiller, je me levai, et alla toquer chez le hobbit, imaginant déjà sa réaction. J'attendis quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Bilbon, avec un peignoir ridicule. Il avait l'air étonné, le pauvre petit.

-Je suis Kenna, enchantée de vous revoir.

-Euh, oui, de même. Nous nous connaissons ?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je en souriant, ou puis-je poser mes affaires, je vous prie ?

Je tentais de l'amadouer en lui parlant avec beaucoup de politesse, et cela semblait marcher, il ne m'avait pas encore refermé la porte au nez. J'en profitai pour rentrer et observer sa maison-trou.

-C'est très joli chez vous ! C'est vous qui avais fait la décoration ?

-Merci, en effet, je me suis occupé de tout. Donnez-moi vos affaires, je vais les ranger.

« Dans la poche le hobbit ! »

-Très aimable à vous. J'en profite pour visiter, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, non, faites. Mais ne touchez à rien !

J'allai directement vers la cuisine, où une bonne odeur de nourriture se dégageait. Je vis sur la table le repas de Bilbon, un beau poisson à la poêle accompagné de quelques légumes. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le commencer ! Plutôt que de lui voler son repas, je décidai de m'approprier un gâteau à l'anis qui refroidissait près de la fenêtre. Ce gâteau me suffirait pour tenir jusqu'au souper.

« Délicieux ! Je vais lui demander la recette, Padraig adore les gâteaux à l'anis ! »

Alors que je venais de finir mon en-cas, et que Bilbon n'avait toujours pas réapparu, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner. J'allai directement vers la porte, et arriva quand Bilbon ouvra la porte.

La personne qui était dehors était un nain. Il faisait peur, il était massif, le crâne chauve recouverts de tatouages, avec deux haches croisées dans le dos. Un véritable guerrier.

« Vaut mieux être sympa avec lui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un sens de l'humour très développé… »

Il se présenta avec un accent étrange, qui me donna directement envie de rire :

-Dwalin, pour vous servir.

-Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir. Nous nous connaissons ?

-Non.

« Bon, je fais quoi moi ? Je me cache ou je me présente ? »

-Et je suis Kenna, pour vous servir.

Le nain me fixa, comme si j'étais un monstre à plusieurs têtes tout vert. Mais ce malpoli ne répondit même pas, et apostropha Bilbon :

-Ou est-ce mon gars ? C'est par là ?

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui est par là ?

-Le souper ! Il a dit qu'il y aurait à manger, et en quantité !

-Il, il a dit, mais qui a dit ?

« Tiens, on voit que c'est pas la vieille branche grincheuse de Gandalf qui est responsable de la cuisine… Il ne doit même pas savoir cuire un œuf… »

Bilbon hésita, il devait sûrement se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de refuser de nourrir Dwalin, qui n'a vraiment pas l'air commode du tout. Il amena finalement Dwalin vers la cuisine, en soupirant. Je les suivis, en espérant secrètement que les nains n'aiment pas trop les gâteaux à l'anis. Le guerrier chauve mangeait comme un cochon, il goba même la tête du poisson.

« Yerk ! Quel porc ! Jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi mal, même au Poney Fringuant ! »

-Excellent ça, apprécia le nain, y'en a d'autres ?

« Oh non, pitié, une fois, ça m'a suffit »

Bilbon ouvra grand les yeux, c'était un diner plus que généreux qu'il avait offert au nain.

-Comment ? Oh, oui, oui…

Il attrapa les gâteaux à l'anis, à mon plus grand désespoir, et les tendit à Dwalin.

-Je vous en prie.

La main du nain était énorme, il écrasa tous les gâteaux d'un seul coup, et se goinfra avec des bruits peu agréables. Bilbon, qui, je l'espère, se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu de la chance que j'arrive la première, avec mes bonnes manières, essaya de faire comprendre au nain qu'il n'attendait pas d'invité. Mais la cloche de la porte tinta avant qu'il ait eu le temps de demander des explications.

-Ça doit être la porte, dit Dwalin avec des morceaux de gâteaux plein la bouche.

« Perspicace le nain dis-donc ! »

Je suivis Bilbon jusqu'à l'entrée, je n'avais pas du tout envie de rester seule avec un nain affamé dans la même pièce. Bilbon ouvra à nouveau la porte, et c'était cette fois-ci un nain beaucoup plus petit que le précédent. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, il n'avait pas l'air tout jeune. Il avait l'air sympathique.

-Balin, pour vous servir.

« C'est tendance chez les nains, les accents bizarres ?! »

-Bonsoir, répondit Bilbon avec un air de chien battu.

-Oui, oui, il fait bon. Quoi qu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit. Suis-je en retard ?

-En retard pour quoi ?

-Pour rien, Bilbon, dis-je avant que Balin ne réponde, et je suis Kenna, pour vous servir.

-Enchanté, demoiselle. Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence à ce… rendez-vous ?

-Bah, euh, j'ai signé un contrat, qui parlait d'aventure, et de trésor. C'est Gandalf qui m'a dit de venir ici…

-Tout s'explique, vous devez être l'archer que Gandalf a déniché. Veuillez m'excuser, il n'avait pas précisé que vous étiez une femme, s'excusa le nain avec beaucoup de politesse.

-Ce n'est rien.

« Il change du premier, j'espère qu'il mange proprement »

Balin regarda derrière mon épaule et sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Bonsoir mon frère !

« Mon frère ?! »

Je me retournai, et je vis Dwalin, qui souriait aussi à son frère.

« Ils doivent être demi-frère, c'est pas possible autrement »

-Par ma barbe, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois !

« Ah si, ils sont frères, y a que les frères pour se dire des gentillesses pareilles. »

-Plus gros, pas plus petit et suffisamment malin pour nous deux.

« Egalité pour les compliments »

Les deux nains se prirent par les épaules, contents de se revoir. Et là, je ne pus retenir un cri en les voyant se donner un coup de boule énorme. Bilbon sembla partager mon étonnement, et me regarda, dans l'espoir que j'intervienne.

-Vous avez le crâne solide, dis-donc…

Après le coup de boule, Dwalin montra le garde-manger à Balin, et ils trouvèrent rapidement un fut de bière. Bilbon fit un petit monologue qui me fit sourire, surtout que Balin, je l'aimes vraiment bien celui-là, crut que Bilbon s'excusait, et les accepta. J'allais réconforter le hobbit en lui disant qu'il finirait riche à la fin de l'aventure, mais la cloche sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Bilbon semblait énervé, j'avais hate de voir s'il allait refuser les nouveaux venus. Il ouvrit la porte, et ce n'était pas un, mais deux nains qui attendaient :

-Fili

-Et Kili, pour vous servir ! Vous devez être monsieur Socquet.

« Presque, à une lettre, tu avais tout bon ! »

-Non, vous n'entrez pas ! Vous vous êtes trompé de maison !

« Bravo Bilbon, il faut résister dans la vie ! »

-Quoi, dit le nain brun, Kili il me semble, en rouvrant la porte, Est-ce que c'est annulé ?

-Personne ne nous a prévenu, continua le nain blond.

-Non, rien n'a été annulé !

« Grossière erreur Bilbon, tu perds l'avantage. »

-Ha, je suis soulagé, dit en entrant Kili.

Il me semblait jeune pour un nain, et il n'avait pas de barbe, bizarrement. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là, mais ses manières étaient à revoir. Il s'essuyait les dessous de bottes sur le coffre de mariage de la mère de Bilbon, au grand désarroi de celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Fili, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de barbe non plus, tendit un paquet impressionnant d'armes à Bilbon, sans respect, le prenant pour un vulgaire serviteur. Cela m'hérissa au plus haut point, et je ne pus me retenir de réagir :

-Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins lui demander s'il veut bien ranger tes joujoux avant d'entrer tel un prince de pacotille ! La politesse, vous connaissez, ou c'est quelque chose d'inconnu chez les nains ?!

Fili et Kili se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et me fixèrent, ne m'ayant pas encore remarqué :

-Tu es qui toi ? me demanda Kili.

-Je suis Kenna, et ce pauvre hobbit s'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, et non Socquet, gros malin ! Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, il n'a rien demandé à personne, et pourtant, ils nous laissent tous rentrer avec beaucoup de politesse, donc en retour, ce serait bien de faire de même !

-Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Sacquet, ou puis-je ranger mes armes alors ? dit avec un sourire en coin le dénommé Fili.

-Euh, je vais m'en charger ne vous inquiétez pas.

Fili se retourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Vous voyez ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas !

-C'était pour la forme !

-Fili, Kili, venez-nous aider !

C'était la douce voix de Dwalin, qui venait de la salle à manger, il me semble. Les deux nains le rejoignirent en souriant, et j'entendis vaguement de loin qu'il était question de bouger une table. Mais encore une fois, cela ne s'arrêtait plus, la cloche sonna. J'entendis Bilbon venir en grommelant, disant que si c'était une plaisanterie, elle était de très mauvais goût, mais en ouvrant la porte, ce n'était pas un, ce n'était pas deux, mais huit nains qui s'écrasèrent dans l'entrée. Et derrière, la vieille branche était là, un air innocent au visage, et Bilbon sut qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge :

-Gandalf, soupira le hobbit.

Tous ces nains se relevèrent et s'activèrent. Après quelques coups de têtes très tendres, tous se dirigèrent vers le garde-manger, pour mettre la table, malgré les protestations de Bilbon. Moi, je regardai horrifiée le garde-manger se vider peu à peu, commençant à culpabiliser en pensant au pauvre hobbit qui subissait cette invasion de nain. Gandalf, lui, semblait des plus à l'aise, il aidait en mettant les couverts, et demanda un verre de vin rouge à un nain, Dori si je me rappelle bien.

Après avoir compté les nains, Gandalf remarqua enfin ma présence :

-Alors Kenna, comment trouvez-vous vos compagnons d'aventure ?

-Ils n'ont pas de manières, ils braillent plus qu'ils ne parlent, et je sens que je vais devoir me battre si je veux manger à ma faim, mais ils sont sympathiques, ça devrait être marrant.

Gandalf me regarda bizarrement quand je qualifiai l'aventure de *marrante*, mais c'était l'heure de se mettre à table.

Je me retrouvai entre Kili et Ori, le plus jeune nain de la compagnie qui semblait très poli, au bout de table. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf que tous les nains se jetaient sur la nourriture, comme s'ils n'avaient mangés depuis un mois. Ils riaient la bouche grande ouverte, me permettant d'admirer le repas d'un œil nouveau. Fili marchait même sur la table avec ses bottes boueuses pour servir de la bière à tous les nains. Je me contentai d'une tasse de camomille, gentiment proposée par Dori. Tout à coup, j'entendis un : Cul de Sec ! Et tous nains avalèrent le contenu de leur chope d'une traite. Pour le moment, ça allait, malgré que la bière coule largement sur leur barbe.

« Pour ceux qui en ont une, hein Kili… »

Mais là, le comble de l'irrespect eut lieu : Un concours de rot commença. Le frère d'Ori, Nori commença, il était loin de moi, je ne dis rien. Mais Ori, qui semblait si innocent et si poli, sortit un rot immonde qui dura bien huit secondes ! Et il était à côté de moi ! Je sentis que mes nerfs me lâchaient, et je me levai d'un coup :

-Ce n'est plus supportable ! Vous n'êtes que des porcs immondes, sans aucun respect ! Vous avez été éduqués où ? En fait, non, avez-vous été éduqués ? Vos mères auraient honte de vous !

Tous les nains me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, Gandalf souriait, et moi, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de tranquilité :

-Alors maintenant, comme je ne veux pas faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours en voyant Gandalf participer à un concours de rot, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Et je quittai la pièce, allant dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, buvant ma camomille pour me calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis que les nains se levaient et commençaient à débarrasser.

« Au moins, ils débarrassent… »

Puis j'entendis Bilbon se plaindre de tapis et de plomberie. Et comme les nains n'avaient décidément pas envie de se calmer, ils se mirent à chanter et à faire de la musique avec les couverts ! Je ne savais pas que les nains savaient chanter, alors j'allai voir, discrètement, mais j'évitai de justesse une assiette qui passa d'une pièce à l'autre. Les nains jonglaient avec la vaisselle, en chantant, et ils réussirent à tous rassembler très rapidement. Cela me ramena ma bonne humeur, surtout en voyant Bilbon essayer de sauver sa vaisselle vieille d'un siècle.

« Ils forment une bonne équipe tous… »

Quand tout à coup, on entendit frapper à la porte.

« C'est qui le crétin qui a pas vu la cloche pour sonner ? »

Gandalf prit un air sérieux, et dit :

-Hum, c'est lui.

-Qui, lui ? Demandai-je.

Gandalf fit une petite moue, et se leva, pour aller ouvrir. Mais je le devançai, curieuse de savoir qui était capable de ramener le silence dans une Compagnie de 12 nains rien qu'en frappant à une porte. Je tournai la poignée, je tirai la porte vers moi, et là, en voyant qui était derrière, je la refermai aussitôt, et me dirigeai immédiatement vers Gandalf.

-Tu vas manger ta barbe, magicien de pacotille !

-Doucement, Kenna, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?, osa-t-il me demander d'un air innocent, mais avec une lueur coupable au fond du regard.

-Fais pas l'innocent, moi aussi je lis dans les yeux !

-Kenna, calmez-vous immédiatement, ou je vais me mettre en colère. Vous n'êtes pas une enfant, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous taire pour le reste de la soirée.

Je fusillai le magicien du regard, mais ne répondit rien, il me faisait un peu peur quand il se mettait en colère comme ça. Satisfait, Gandalf alla ouvrir la porte à nouveau, car les nains et Bilbon étaient restés figés devant mon excès de colère. Le nain qui entra était Thorin, l'agresseur de Padraig, et celui que j'avais accessoirement traité de bouseux. Il semblait d'humeur bougonne, mais pas meurtrière, heureusement pour moi :

-Gandalf, vous aviez dit que ce serait facile à trouver, mais je me suis perdu. Deux fois.

« Pauvre petit, on va te plaindre… »

-Et quand enfin, je trouve la porte avec le signe, je n'ai même pas le temps de de lever la tête qu'elle s'est déjà refermée. Je ne savais pas que les magiciens avaient pour habitude de claquer les portes comme salutations.

« Comme si tu connaissais beaucoup de magiciens… »

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait refermé cette porte, Thorin, c'est une de vos, hum, connaissances.

« Et voilà, il se venge pour le coup de manger la barbe… »

Thorin tourna la tête vers moi, et se raidit aussitôt, passant d'humeur bougonne à meurtrière :

-Que fait cette fille ici ?

« Ha, il est pas non plus au courant. Voilà pour toi Gandalf ! »

-C'est le magicien qui a eu l'idée, je suis innocente, dis-je en pointant Gandalf du doigt, qui lui toussota et me lança un regard chargé de menace. Je lui souris en retour.

-Gandalf, pourquoi est-elle ici ?

-Hum, il nous fallait un deuxième archer, et j'ai décidé que ce serait Kenna. Nous pourrons en parler plus tard, mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à vous présenter.

« Mon espérance de vie s'allonge de quelques minutes »

Gandalf posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et fit les présentations :

-Bilbon Sacquet, permettait-moi de vous présenter le chef de cette Compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

« C'est le chef ? C'est un cauchemar ! »

-Alors, c'est le hobbit, dit le chef nain de sa voix grave, dites-moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ?

-Pardon ?

- La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

-Et bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce si important ?

« Je vais lancer un groupe anti-nain aux yeux bleus avec Bilbon »

-Et bien, c'est ce que je pensais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Les nains ricanèrent, et je marmonnai à voix basse :

-Quel humour…

Gandalf me fit les gros yeux, mais fort heureusement, les nains étaient retournés dans la salle à manger.

Thorin était assis, devant un bol de soupe, je ne puis d'ailleurs m'empêcher de penser que manger une petite soupe, ça faisait pas vraiment chef autoritaire, mais aucun des nains ne fit de remarques. Ils commencèrent à parler de Montagnes Bleus, de Monts de Fer et d'un nain qui ne viendrait pas. Mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment, ne comprenant pas grand-chose. Enfin, ils commencèrent à parler de la quête, à la demande de Bilbon, et je me sentis un peu moins de trop :

-Bilbon, mon cher ami, commença Gandalf, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté. Loin à l'Est, par-delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire.

« Il est impressionnant, il arrive à rajouter des détails inutiles à n'importe quelle phrase. »

Gandalf sortit une carte de sa robe, et Bilbon lut par-dessus son épaule :

-La Montagne Solitaire.

-Oui, intervient le nain roux, pas le gros, l'autre, Oin a interprété les présages, et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.

-Des corbeaux ont été vus traversant les montagnes, comme cela avait été prévu, continua Oin.

Il raconta une vieille prophétie, dont je n'ai presque rien compris, à par le mot *bête* à la fin. Bilbon remarqua aussi ce mot :

-Hum, quelle bête ?

-Oh, c'est surement une allusion à Smaug le Terrible, première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon.

« Merci Bilbon, j'allais le dire. »

Ori eut un sursaut d'hormones, ou une simple envie de parler, et il dit d'une voix geignarde :

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt, il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il va l'avoir dans le trouffignon !

« Tu es mignon, mais maman va te gronder si tu te fais un trou dans ton joli pull de maille en allant tuer le dragon… »

Dori sembla partager ma pensée, car il lui ordonna immédiatement de se rasseoir.

Balin prit la parole d'une voix calme, cela changeait, et mit tout le monde en garde :

-Cela aurait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, hors nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents.

« Merci de rappeler que nous sommes inutiles avec Bilbon »

Son commentaire provoqua quelques réactions indignées de la part des nains, mais Fili prit la parole :

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes.

Il me regarda en disant ses derniers mots, et il remonta légèrement dans mon estime. Par contre, Kili voulut imiter le jeune nain blond, et tenta de remonter le moral de tout le monde :

-Vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien avec nous ! Gandalf a du tuer des centaines de dragons !

« Kenna, ne rigoles pas, ne regardes pas Gandalf, ne rigoles pas… »

Dori demanda combien de dragons Gandalf avait tués, et je me risquai à tourner la tête vers le magicien qui répondit en s'étouffant avec la fumée de son tabac.

« Chapeau le magicien ! »

Cela provoqua du remous chez les nains qui se levèrent et recommencèrent leurs braillements. Mais tout cela fut vite interrompu par un ordre de Thorin dans une langue bizarre, qui me fit sursauter ! Il avait réussi à se faire entendre, seul alors que les 12 autres nains faisaient un bruit incroyable.

« Bah dis-donc, la sou-soupe lui a donné de l'énergie … »

Il fit un long discours, qui m'ennuya profondément. Enfin, il était charismatiques, et j'admets avoir forcé mes bâillements, mais juste un peu.

Balin rappela que la porte principale était fermée. Mais le magicien, qui visiblement cache tout dans sa robe sale, sortit une grosse clé en fer. Thorin prit un air de poisson mort, lui demandant où il avait eu cette clé. Gandalf lui raconta comme quoi c'était le paternel de Thorin qui l'a lui avait confiée, mais que maintenant, elle revenait à Thorin. Et pour gâcher ce magnifique moment d'émotions, je plaisante, Fili eut la pertinence de faire remarquer que s'il y'avait une clé, il y'avait une porte.

« Malin, le Nain ! Tss… »

Ils parlèrent de porte secrète, de runes cachées, de courage et de discrétion, ce qui amena dans la conversation le mot cambrioleur. Tous se tournèrent vers Bilbon, qui choqué, rétorqua :

-Non, non, non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie !

-J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet, répondit Balin, il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

« Mince, je pensais qu'il était gentil… Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire de moi ? »

Thorin tourna la tête vers moi, et rétorqua :

-Il a le temps d'apprendre, vu que l'un des membres qui s'est ajouté n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur de basses ruelles…

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, et je sentis que je commençais à rougir fortement, embarrassée.

-Je ne suis pas une voleuse, ni un mentor pour cambrioleur.

-Pas une voleuse ? Des faits passés m'indiquent le contraire…

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Je ne pensais pas que les grands guerriers supérieurs appréciaient les petites soupes, et pourtant…

Avant que cela ne dégénère, Gandalf s'énerva, et pour la première fois, m'apparut tel un vrai magicien :

- Ça suffit, si j'ai dit que Bilbon Saquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Kenna est notre deuxième archère, et non pas notre voleuse. C'est compris ?

Personne ne dit rien, même si certains ne paraissaient pas en penser moins.

- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver les deux derniers membres de la Compagnie, et j'ai choisis Bilbon et Kenna. Ils ont plus de ressources qu'en suggèrent les apparences, et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent.

« T'emballe pas, tu ne me feras pas approcher du dragon à plus de 100 mètres… Mais merci pour le soutien, je retiens. »

-Vous devez me faire confiance, continua Gandalf.

-Entendu, répondit Thorin après réflexion, nous le ferons à votre façon, donnez-leur les contrats.

-Déjà signé le mien...

Quelques nains me fusillèrent du regard, j'avais osé signer le contrat avant l'accord du chef ultime buveur de soupe.

« J'en savais rien moi ! C'est la faute à Gandalf ! »

Balin soupira, et tendit le contrat à Bilbon. Pendant que celui-ci lisait à voix basse, Thorin se pencha vers Gandalf, mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils dirent. Gandalf tourna la tête, un air inquiet sur le visage, ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout. Bilbon me fit sortir de mes pensées quand il dit d'une voix forte :

-Incinération ?

-Oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil, répondit Bofur en souriant.

Bilbon commença à devenir tout pâle, il me fit de la peine. Balin lui demanda si ça allait, et Bilbon répondit d'une toute petite voix :

-Oui, je…je me sens faible.

-C'est comme un four, mais avec des ailes, continua Bofur pour le déstabiliser encore plus.

-De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air.

-Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante, et pouf vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre.

Bilbon respira plusieurs fois, mais s'écroula finalement lourdement. Fili se tourna vers moi, et me dit, toujours son sourire en coin :

-Je pensais que la fille allait s'évanouir plus rapidement.

-J'espère que tu n'aies pas trop déçu, parce que je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

-Quel dommage, je me serais fait un plaisir de te réanimer.

« Oh, oh, ça lui manque déjà les naines ? »

-Les petites tresses blondes, pas trop mon truc, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les fillettes qui aimaient ça.

Il sourit, mais ne répliqua rien. J'entendis pendant ce temps Balin dire que nous avions perdu notre cambrioleur. Cela me chagrina un peu, j'allais être le seul souffre-douleur de la Compagnie, mais rapidement, je reportai mon attention sur ma troisième tasse de camomille, me disant que j'en n'avais jamais eu besoin d'autant pour me calmer. J'entendis un son grave venant de la salle principale, et je me levai pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce que je vis et entendit me figea net devant les nains. Ils étaient graves et sérieux, tous chantaient l'histoire d'Erebor, une histoire triste. Je vis Thorin pour la première fois en tant que prince, il avait cette noblesse naturelle, mais également une douleur passée figée dans ses traits. Je me sentis complétement en trop, cette chanson ne me concernait pas, alors je partis dans une des chambres du hobbit, et décidai de dormir pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Je mis du temps à rejoindre les songes, plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, mes peurs revenaient, mon impatience devant les surprises, tout se mélangeait. Et je m'endormis avec cette chanson si triste qui résonnait dans mes oreilles…

* * *

Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Est-ce que ça vous a aussi fait rire en voyant Thorin boire une vulgaire soupe dans le film alors que les nains venaient juste de piller le garde-manger du pauvre Bilbon ?! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, puis j'essaierais de prendre un rythme régulier de parution. Merci beaucoup de me lire, et n'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 4: Le départ !

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 4, qui annonce le début du voyage ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois d'en lire une !

**Darkklinne**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review positive, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'essaie de rendre mon histoire agréable à lire, que ce soit pour les fautes ou pour la construction des phrases ! J'espère que tu continuera à lire mon histoire avec plaisir !

**Unnamedsomeone**: Salut et merci à nouveau pour cette review ! Ce chapitre devait être drôle, car c'est la scène qui m'a fait le plus rire dans le film ! Tous ces nains rassemblés, ça fait de ces dégâts! ^^ Bien jouer pour le petit commentaire sur Tolkien! J'ai souffert pour lire le seigneur des anneaux, mais sans les détails, cela n'aurait pas été la même histoire! Et mon Thorin... Il est trop parfait, trop noble, faut bien se foutre de lui dès qu'on en a l'occasion! Sauf pour la chanson, bien entendu ! Ce qu'elle est belle, même si je la préfère avec la voix de Richard Armitage en anglais, celle en français est pas mal non plus! J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre même s'il est moins drôle que le précédent!

**cismet**: Salut ! Merci pour cet avis! Et oui, elle a un humour assez moqueur la petite Kenna ! Ça fait du bien aux nains de se faire remettre un peu en place! Et elle referme la porte au nez de Thorin, oui! xD En même temps, il avait bien gardé ce mystère le magicien! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, même si Kenna aura une petite baisse de régime au niveau des blagues!

**Akira Oakenshield**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup à toi de me lire ! J'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à trouver les répliques de Kenna! xD Bonne lecture de ce chapitre alors ! :)

* * *

Je me réveillai tranquillement, je savais qu'il était tôt, je n'avais jamais aimé traîner au lit, cela rendait la journée si courte ! Je m'étirai un coup, puis j'ouvris les yeux. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour du départ, j'avais hâte mais j'avais aussi une frousse de gamine au fond des tripes.

« Allez, le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, une vie sans vols, sans problèmes… »

C'est que je m'étais dit quand j'avais pris la décision de partir de chez mes parents. Ils avaient une ferme non loin de Bree, il y'avait beaucoup d'occupations, mais pourtant, dès que j'ai pu marcher, je m'enfuyais dès que je pouvais. Je n'avais aucun problème avec mes parents, mon père était simple mais très gentil et il aimait ma mère. Ma mère, elle, avait souvent rêvé d'une autre vie, mais la quiétude de la ferme, le soin qu'elle portait à en faire un endroit accueillant lui fit peu à peu oublier ses rêves de liberté. J'ai hérité d'elle ce besoin d'être libre, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus vitale. J'allais à Bree, observer les gens de plusieurs origines, imaginer ce qu'ils avaient vu comme paysage, puis j'ai fait la rencontre de Padraig. Lui était orphelin contrairement à moi, il volait déjà pour vivre alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. J'étais en train de jouer près de la fontaine aux sangliers de Bree, sur le rebord, quand un petit garçon à traverser la place à toute vitesse. Il m'a vu, et il est directement venu vers moi, il voulait que je garde le pain qu'il avait volé. Avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il était déjà loin et que deux gardes arrivaient. J'ai eu très peur qu'ils s'arrêtent pour m'arrêter, qu'ils devinent que j'étais complice, mais ils ne me remarquèrent même pas. J'ai attendu un long moment que le petit garçon revienne, j'étais fière d'avoir pu l'aider. Quand enfin il est revenu, il avait ce sourire que je connais parfaitement aujourd'hui, et il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Padraig. Ainsi, on est devenus de vrais amis, et je passais toutes mes journées avec lui, courant dans Bree et préparant des mauvais coups.

« C'était la belle époque… »

Je soupirai, et me levai afin de m'habiller et d'aller croquer un bout. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de la veille, mais je trouvai quand même de quoi me faire deux grandes tartines recouvertes de miel. J'allai aller dehors, pour profiter de lu lever du soleil, mais Kili et Fili firent leur entrée dans la cuisine :

- Alors bien dormi ? me demanda Fili en souriant.

-Oui, la dernière fois que je peux profiter d'un matelas, je ne vais pas me plaindre ? Et vous ? Vous vous levez toujours aussi tôt ?

-A part que Fili a ronflé aussi fort que Bombur, j'ai bien dormi, me répondit Kili, et non, nous sommes de corvée poney. On doit aller les préparer pour que le départ se fasse rapidement.

-Pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes de corvée ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-En tant que princes, et héritiers de Thorin, nous avons quelques missions supplémentaires, même si elles ne sont pas toutes aussi matinales, dit Fili en baillant.

-Vous êtes les héritiers de Thorin ?

-Oui, nous sommes ses neveux, me répondit Kili d'un air fier.

« Pitié, qu'ils n'aient pas aussi un caractère de cochon… »

-Ah, je l'ignorais. Bon, je vais vous aider à les préparer, ces canassons !

Nous sommes sortis, et les deux nains me montrèrent le chemin pour arriver aux écuries du village. Une quinzaine de poney se mirent à piaffer en nous voyant, espérant que nous apportions des pommes ou des carottes.

« Aussi poilus que leurs maîtres, ces petits poneys… »

De bonne humeur ce matin, je décidai de taquiner les deux jeunes nains pas très barbus :

-Hé, mais les gars, c'est normal que les poneys aient plus de barbe que vous ?!

-Kenna, tu t'aventures sur un terrain très dangereux là… N'oublie pas que nous sommes deux, alors que tu es seule, me dit Kili en souriant.

-Je dis ça comme ça, moi, je remarque, c'est tout… Tout le monde a des complexes, hein, vous inquiè…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà les deux frères avaient bondis dans une parfaite synchronisation, et me retombèrent dessus, m'enfonçant la tête dans une botte de foin à proximité. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais comme Kili avait bien dit, ils étaient deux et j'étais seule…

-C'était un coup de traîtres ! S'attaquer à une pauvre femme sans défense, à deux en plus, bravo le courage ! m'écriais-je, en essayant d'éviter d'avaler trop d'herbes.

-Je t'avais prévenue, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! répondit Kili, en plein fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ces gamineries ?! tonna une voix grave.

« Et merde… »

Les deux frères me relâchèrent immédiatement, et je me retournai en crachant du foin pour faire face à un Thorin plutôt énervé.

-J'attends des explications !

« Ouvre bien les oreilles mon coco ! »

-Et bien, commençai-je, nous étions en train de préparer les poneys, mais ce tas de foin, c'est très dangereux le foin quand on lui tourne le dos, m'attaqua d'un coup ! J'allais mourir étouffée, mais Kili et Fili essayaient de me sauver, comme vous avez pu le voir. Rien de grave, vous pouvez partir, on continue à s'occuper des poneys, tout sera prêt pour le départ !

Thorin avait croisé les bras, d'une façon menaçante, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans ma direction. Il s'avança d'un pas, et me dit d'une voix inquiétante :

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Ici, on n'est pas dans une auberge minable, mais dans ma Compagnie. Ici, on ne vole pas, on ne ment pas, et surtout, on ne me prend pas pour un idiot. C'est la dernière fois que je reste calme en vous disant cela, j'espère pour vous que vous allez vous en rappeler. C'est compris ?

« Mais oui, je vais te répondre… »

Je voulus m'esquiver en évitant de répondre, mais il m'attrapa le bras, en me le tordant :

-Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Je répète. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, et il me tordit un peu plus le bras :

-C'est bon, c'est compris, lâche-moi !

Il me relâcha enfin, et je me massai le bras en grommelant, il m'avait vraiment fait mal. Il continua sur sa lancée de reproche, toujours avec son air hautain et supérieur :

-Je ne t'ai pas permis de me tutoyer, il me semble.

-Faut un accord écrit avec témoin ?

Et là, je suis sûre qu'il s'est retenu de sourire pendant une seconde ! Mais il a vite repris son air détestable :

-Très amusant, dit-il en se tournant vers ses neveux, vous me décevez les deux, surtout toi Fili, vous n'avez pas compris que cette Quête était sérieuse, ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Les poneys doivent être prêts dans une heure, dépêchez-vous, je n'admettrai aucune excuse.

Puis il sortit, ne daignant même pas nous aider.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Disons qu'il est exigeant, me répondit Kili, et que cette Quête représente beaucoup pour nous tous.

-Vachement exigeant alors ! On n'est même pas encore parti qu'il s'énerve déjà.

Je me tournai vers Fili, silencieux depuis le départ de Thorin. Il semblait beaucoup plus atteint par le reproche du chef nain que l'était son frère. Je m'approchai alors, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule :

-Hé, tu sais personne n'est parfait, sauf peut-être moi, et tout le monde fait des erreurs. Il m'en veut plus à moi qu'à vous deux, ce n'est pas grave, il va vite oublier.

-Tu ne le connais pas Kenna, chaque détail compte pour lui, il n'accepte pas les échecs, ni l'inattention, surtout pendant la Quête dont il a rêvé depuis si longtemps !

-Tu crois qu'il n'a jamais échoué lui ?! Les erreurs nous font avancer ! Et puis, admets-le, m'avoir foutue la tête dans une botte de foin, ce n'est pas vraiment une erreur…

Fili releva la tête, et se retint de rire en voyant l'état de mes cheveux. J'avais les cheveux décoiffés, formant une auréole autour de ma tête, avec en bonus quelques brins de foin qui tombaient lorsque je secouais la tête.

-Rien que pour cette tête-là, je ne regrette absolument pas mon erreur ! dit le nain blond en éclatant de rire.

Les deux nains se moquèrent encore de moi quand j'essayai d'aplatir mes cheveux, cela sans succès. Après cette petite interlude, nous recommençâmes à nous occuper des poneys, et tout fut prêt rapidement. Nous sommes alors retournés chez Bilbon, où la plupart des nains étaient réveillés. Gandalf était assis dans un fauteuil où il avait l'air un peu à l'étroit. Il me salua, et fronça un sourcil en voyant mon état :

-Et bien, vous avez dormi dans une étable, Kenna ?

-Non, non, simplement une attaque sournoise. Nous partons quand ?

-Dès que Bombur aura fini de manger… Cela ne devrait plus tarder, il ne reste plus rien.

-Pauvre Bilbon… Il vient avec nous d'ailleurs ?

Gandalf haussa les épaules, mais me fit un clin d'œil comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Nous nous mirent en route quelques minutes plus tard, chacun avait un poney poilu. Je décidai d'appeler le mien Prosper, en hommage à celui du Poney Fringuant. Il était tout roux, et bien portant.

« Je vais te mettre au régime, mon gros, sinon les méchants nains vont vouloir te bouffer ! »

Alors que nous avancions tranquillement, Gandalf lança une idée de pari sur la venue de Bilbon. Il paria dix pièces que Bilbon allait venir, tous les nains parièrent contre, sauf Oin, dur d'oreille, qui avait mal entendu et paria donc pour. Pour ma part, je ne possédais pas les dix pièces, donc la question était vite réglée. Comme par hasard, quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendirent :

-Attendez, attendez !

Je me retournai, et je vis le hobbit qui courrait contrat en main. Il avait l'air différent de la veille, pressé de rejoindre l'aventure…

« Qu'est-ce que Gandalf a fait pour te faire changer d'avis… »

-Je l'ai signé, dit Bilbon en tendant le contrat à Balin.

-Et bien, tout me semble en ordre, dit le vieux nain après avoir examiné la signature, bienvenue monsieur Sacquet dans la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne !

« Il fallait qu'il donne son nom à la Compagnie, bien sûr… Il est d'une modestie… »

Etonnamment, tous les nains mise à part Thorin semblaient heureux de voir Bilbon. Ils ont dû oublier que Gandalf les as tous roulés avec son pari.

-Donnez-lui un poney, dit d'une voix grincheuse Thorin le modeste. Lui, c'est sûr, il n'était pas content de revoir Bilbon !

-Non, non, non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, répondit le hobbit qui perdit son sourire, je suis sûre que je peux vous suivre à pieds, j'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées, vous voyez, je suis même allé jusqu'à la Grenouillère !

Mais ses explications ne servirent à rien, et les deux frères farceurs l'empoignèrent pour le hisser sur un poney.

-Ce n'est qu'un poney, monsieur Socquet ! Enfin, une ponette pour vous, qui s'appelle Myrtille !

-Kili, c'est Sacquet, pas Socquet, lui dis-je en soupirant.

-C'est la même chose !

Je ricanai devant la mauvaise foi du nain, et reprit ma contemplation des paysages qui m'entouraient. Je n'avais pas beaucoup voyagé dans ma vie, donc tout était nouveau pour moi. J'entendis les nains reparler du pari, surtout Oin qui se réjouissait d'avoir une si mauvaise oreille. Le nain qui prit le plus de temps à payer fut Nori. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas tous sage, lui, chez Bilbon, il regardait tous ce qui avait de la valeur, mais surveillé par son frère Dori, il ne prit rien.

« Lui, personne ne le traite de voleur, bien sûr… »

Le début de ce voyage ne fut perturbé que par une crise de Bilbon, qui était selon lui allergique au crin de poney. Il avait oublié ses mouchoirs, le pauvre petit, mais le gentil Bofur lui tendit un tissu marron, et tout fut réglé. Nous traversâmes la Comté en cette première journée, et il faisait encore jour quand Thorin ordonna l'arrêt pour la nuit. Je pris soin de Prosper, qui réclamait déjà à manger. Quel goinfre ! Ensuite, comme je vis que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, je décidai d'aller m'entraîner un peu au tir. Je pris mon arc de fabrication artisanale, quelques flèches, et m'éloignai des nains discrètement, je ne voulais pas être jugée le premier jour de l'aventure. Je choisis un arbre pour cible, et commençai à tirer, à une distance moyenne pour m'échauffer. Puis peu à peu, je reculai pour rajouter un peu de difficulté. Alors que je bandais ma corde, et que je me concentrais sur la cible, j'entendis :

-Pas trop mal pour une femme !

Je sursautai, et lâchai la flèche, qui passa loin de l'arbre. Je me retournai, et vit Kili, arc en main.

-Tu m'as fait peur, gros idiot !

-Je sais, me répondit-il en souriant, mais dans un combat, tu ne pourras pas râler sur ton ennemi en disant qu'il t'a fait peur, tu auras déjà la tête tranchée.

Je fis la moue, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Je n'avais jamais utilisé mon arc pour me battre, seulement pour chasser de temps en temps, et encore, je n'aimais pas tués les animaux, mais surtout j'aimais tirer pour me vider la tête.

-De plus, tu prends trop de temps pour viser, alors que ta cible est immobile. Tu n'auras jamais ce temps-là pour sauver ta vie !

-C'est fini les reproches ? demandai-je, vexée.

-Ce ne sont pas des reproches, ce sont des conseils pour t'éviter de mourir à notre premier combat, me répondit le nain d'un air sérieux, remet-toi en place pour tirer.

-Je n'ai demandé des conseils à personne !

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Bah, non…

-Alors, tais-toi, et écoute.

Je fis à nouveau la moue, je détestais avoir tort, et j'étais susceptible en plus. Je fis tout de même ce qu'il me dit, et banda la corde de mon arc.

-Voilà, ton bras n'est pas assez tendu, donc tu trembles et tu prends plus de temps pour viser. Tends-le.

-Mais, ça fait mal !

-Voilà pourquoi les filles ne devraient pas se battre, me dit-il en riant.

« Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir ! »

Je bandai la corde, bras tendu, et tirait en moins de deux secondes. La flèche alla se planter dans l'arbre, mais un peu trop bas comparé aux précédentes.

-C'est mieux, tu dois tirer tout le temps comme ça. La précision viendra avec l'entraînement, mais vaut mieux toucher son ennemi plusieurs fois plutôt que de ne pas avoir le temps de viser son cœur.

-Merci, grommelai-je, de m'aider à ne pas mourir.

-Mais de rien, la râleuse !

-Je ne suis pas une râleuse !

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne râler plus que toi, tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Je râle vraiment autant que ça ?

-Non, pas tout le temps, quand même…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je ne t'ai pas entendu râler quand tu dormais !

-Très drôle, vraiment, je suis écroulée de rire.

Nous nous chamaillâmes un moment, mais l'appel des estomacs se fit vite ressentir, et nous rejoignîmes le campement. Bombur était aux fourneaux, comme par hasard, et préparait un ragoût qui sentait divinement bon, accompagné de pommes de terre dorées. Tous les nains se tournèrent vers nous quand nous arrivâmes, nous interrogeons du regard.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je m'entraînais seule, c'est lui qui est venu m'espionner, annonçai-je directement.

-Et pour une femme, elle se débrouille bien ! Une technique très brouillonne, mais elle vise bien ! A la fin de l'aventure, elle sera une archère de talent !

-A la fin de l'aventure, cela ne servira absolument à rien, intervient Thorin, et j'espère pour toi Kili qu'elle sache se défendre, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui me sacrifierait pour elle.

Kili, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se faisait reprendre par son oncle, baissa la tête. Mais moi, je trouvai cette remarque injuste :

-Il n'a jamais été question de sacrifices ou de je ne sais quoi, Kili m'a juste donné quelques conseils pour mieux tirer. Cela s'appelle être gentil, être aimable, mais tu… vous n'avez pas l'air de connaître.

-Ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un poids pour cette Compagnie, même avec quelques conseils, jamais vous ne saurez-vous défendre seule.

-Hé, mais vous ne m'avez même pas vu tirer !

-Rien qu'à l'attitude, on voit que vous n'êtes pas une guerrière, vous êtes insolente et insouciante. Profitez que l'aventure soit calme pour le moment, cela allonge votre durée de survie.

Je regardai les nains, mais tous avait la tête basse. Même Gandalf ne disait rien.

« Ils sont tous d'accord que je suis un poids ? Ah. »

En essayant de garder la tête haute, j'allai chercher ma cape de fourrure ainsi que ma besace, sous l'œil étonné du chef nain.

-Mais que faites-vous ?

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Et je m'éloignai du campement, la gorge serrée. Même Kili et Fili n'avait rien dit pour me défendre. Le gentil Balin non plus. Personne n'avait rien dit. Je m'installais contre un arbre, assez loin pour que les nains ne me voient plus, mais assez proche pour que je puisse tout de même situer la lueur du feu.

« Tu aurais dû prendre un bol de ragout… »

J'observai les étoiles, cherchant celles qui brillaient le plus, en soupirant. Oui, j'étais triste, je me sentais seule. Mes amis me manquaient énormément à ce moment-là. Mais surtout, je trouvais Thorin particulièrement méchant avec moi. Dès qu'il m'avait vu au Poney, il m'avait placé dans une catégorie de moins que rien. J'avais juste cherché à défendre Padraig, je suis toujours persuadée que le nain ne l'aurait pas simplement relâché. Et puis, visiblement, les femmes naines ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de répondant, pour que les nains soient choqués par mon attitude. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Bree commençait à devenir une ville sombre et que pour s'imposer, pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes, une attitude de victime, ce n'était pas une solution. J'avais vu pas mal de filles de mon âge se laissaient faire lorsque les voyous les traitaient, les reluquaient d'un air obscène. La plupart avaient fini au bordel de la ville, contre leur gré bien sûr, elles n'avaient rien pu faire pour se défendre. Mais si elles avaient montré qu'elles étaient fortes, qu'elles ne craignaient pas les petites frappes, elles n'auraient eu aucun problème. Enfin, Thorin verra bien un jour que je ne suis pas aussi inutile qu'il le pense. Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'Ori soit vraiment un guerrier non plus.

J'entendis un bruit de pas, et vit les deux frères nains arriver.

-On s'est dit que tu devais te sentir seule, commença Fili.

-Et que tu devais avoir faim, continua Kili en me tendant un bol rempli de ragoût tiède.

-Merci, mais Thorin vous a autorisé à quitter le campement ?

-Il ne le sait pas, on a attendu qu'il s'endorme, et comme c'est Bofur qui est de garde, il n'a rien dit quand nous sommes partis.

-C'est très gentil de venir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, retournez au campement, il serait capable de vous mettre de corvée crottin de poney pour avoir osé me parler.

-Tant pis, on sera de corvée alors. Tu sais, on n'ose pas le contredire, mais on n'est pas forcément d'accord avec ce qu'il dit. Tu te débrouilles vraiment pas trop mal avec ton arc.

-Je t'apprendrais à te servir d'une épée, si tu veux, me proposa Fili, comme ça, tu sauras aussi te battre de près.

Je souriais doucement, ils étaient vraiment différents de leur oncle.

-Merci beaucoup les deux.

Les deux nains me sourirent, et je commençai à manger. Même froid, le ragoût était bon.

-Comment ça se fait que Bombur n'ait pas tout mangé ?

-C'est Dwalin qui t'a mis un bol de côté.

« Le gros dur ? Il m'a mis un bol de côté ?! »

-Ah bon ? Je le remercierai demain matin alors. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je suis fatiguée, dis-je en m'enroulant dans ma cape, bonne nuit les gars !

-Bonne nuit Kenna ! répondirent-ils en cœur, et en s'installant chacun d'un de mes côtés.

Je regardai encore un instant les étoiles, puis m'endormit en souriant, accompagnée par les ronflements des deux nains.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un peu plus de description de l'ancienne vie de Kenna, j'espère que cela vous aidera à apprécier le personnage, sans verser dans le Mary Sue vomitif! Et Thorin pas toujours très sympathique ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié en fin de semaine, j'ai un peu plus de travail pour les cours cette semaine ! Encore merci de me lire, ça me fait plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.


	5. Chapitre 5: Pas si facile la vie !

Salut, salut ! Alors, tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard, j'ai pris plus de temps pour publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une dure semaine, vive les cours ! Encore merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plaît ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, surtout vu le temps d'attente ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

**Akira Oakenshield: **Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'il te plaise autant, voir plus, que les précédents ! Bisou !

**Past-Hell: **Salut ! Pas mordre, la suite est là ! :P Je trouve que dans les différents fanfics que j'ai pu lire, il manquait Dwalin ! Je l'adore, le bourru de service ! xD Et oui, c'est dur, mais elle est solide la petite ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! Bisou !

**cismet: **Coucou ! Et oui, les trois chouchous des dames, on les aimera toujours ! ^^ Rajoute donc Dwalin à ta liste, le pauvre, il n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, c'est un gentil nounours dans le fond ! XD

**Unnamedsomeone:** Coucou ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et c'est très bien que tu me donnes ton avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif ! Les deux frères ont trouvé une une joyeuse compagnonne pour faire leur conneries ! Je suis d'accord pour les Mary-Sue, mais c'est les avis des lecteurs qui comptent, je suis contente de voir donc que mon avis est partagé! :) Bonne lecture ! Bisou !

**LouOak: **Salut ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! ( ou lecteur... xD) Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, elle était très gentille, toute positive ! J'aime bien Fili et Kili (comme toutes les filles je pense ;)) mais je vais essayer au fur et à mesure de donner de l'importance à chaque nain, ils sont tous si mignons ! ^^ Bon, Thorin reste mon chouchou, mais chut ! Je l'aimes bien aussi comme ça, un peu dur, un peu méchant, pas trop parfait, cela le rend plus...nain ! Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisou !

**Nocciolla: **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review très encourageante ! C'est plus une question de temps que de courage mais merci beaucoup ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveillai comme à mon habitude, avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Je me levai, puis vit les deux jeunes nains encore endormis. De meilleure humeur que la veille au soir, je décidai de les réveiller à ma façon. Je cherchai dans ma besace et trouva ma vieille gourde qui contenait encore de l'eau. Je me penchai au-dessus de Kili en premier, et lui versa la moitié du contenu de la gourde sur la figure. Il se leva en sursaut, et avant qu'il ne se mette à crier, je lui plaquai ma main sur la bouche :

-Shht ! Ton frère dort encore !

-Mais, tu es pire que nous !

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

On se pencha au-dessus de Fili, et je lui versai d'un coup la fin de la gourde sur le visage. Comme il dormait la bouche grande ouverte, il s'étouffa à moitié avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de nous voir, moi et Kili, mourir de rire sur le sol.

-Vous allez me le payer les deux ! J'ai failli mourir !

-Je suis innocent mon frère !

-Bien sûr ! Je te connais, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles !

-Mais non, elle m'a aussi réveillée comme ça ! Enfin, je ne me suis pas étouffé moi !

-Kenna, tu vas me le payer très cher !

-J'attends de voir !

On se dirigea vers le campement qui s'éveillait peu à peu, surveillé par un Dwalin qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Dwalin, lui demanda Fili.

-Cette région est trop tranquille, à part une attaque d'écureuils, on ne risque rien ! Mes haches commencent à rouiller !

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, moi. Merci pour le bol de ragoût, en fait, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il grommela dans sa barbe, et me tourna le dos.

« Pas un grand causeur lui… »

-Pas besoin de ronchonner, je te remerciais juste, dis-je ironiquement.

-Je t'ai répondu, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Tu es un peu jeune pour être sourde !

« Répondre, c'est pas marmonner ! »

-Je ne suis pas sourde, mais je ne parle pas le langage des ours, j'ai toujours trouvé la prononciation difficile, répondis-je d'un air innocent.

-Kenna, tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir vivante de cette aventure, ricana Kili, et ce ne sera pas un orque qui t'aura achevée, mais la moitié des nains qui auront décidé de t'écarteler !

-Mais voyons, je suis gentille et innocente ! Certes, je ne suis pas toujours très agréable, j'aime bien énerver les personnes qui m'entourent, mais c'est toujours fait avec amour et soin ! Je vous assure !

-Toi, gentille ?! C'est la meilleure blague de l'année, éclata de rire Fili.

-Fais attention, dis-toi que quand je suis méchante, je suis encore plus insupportable que ce que vous avez pu constater !

-Par ma barbe, je ne m'y risquerais pas, acheva Dwalin.

Tous les nains se réveillaient tranquillement, dans une ambiance tranquille, chacun rassembla ses affaires, fit son sac, et après avoir mangé un peu, chacun retrouva son poney pour la deuxième journée du voyage.

-Alors, mon gros Prosper, tu t'es bien reposé, demandai-je au poney en le grattant entre les deux yeux, pas trop dur la vie ?! Imagines si tu t'étais tapé Bombur, tu n'aurais pas eu cet air idiot et satisfait, tu aurais souffert toute la journée !

-Il ne va pas vous répondre, vous savez…

Je me retournai, en entendant la voix grave habituelle :

-Bonjour Thorin, oui, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi seule dans la forêt, merci de vous en inquiétez, je n'en espérais pas tant. Et je préfère de loin faire la conversation à un poney qui m'écoutera sans me faire des reproches chaque seconde plutôt qu'avec un grincheux insupportable dès le matin. Je ne vise personne bien sûr.

-Pas la peine de jouer à la victime avec moi, je sais très bien que Kili et Fili ont dormis avec vous. Et puis, c'est vous qui êtes partie seule, vous n'étiez pas obligée.

- Après tant de compliments, je n'avais pas envie de rester avec l'élite, je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas signer le contrat, et vous seriez restée dans votre petite ville minable à continuer vos vols…

-Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su que j'étais née pour vous emmerder, parfaitement navrée, achevai-je en me tournant vers Prosper. Il avait encore réussi à me blessée, alors que pour une fois, je n'avais rien dit pour mériter ces reproches.

-Je voulais, hum, m'excuser pour hier…

« Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ?! Je rêve là… »

Je me retournai à nouveau, fixant le chef nain qui lui fuyait mon regard :

-Vous avez dit quoi ?

-J'ai parlé un peu violement hier soir, je me suis emporté. Mais je pense toujours que vous n'avez pas votre place dans la Compagnie, et je le maintiendrais jusqu'à que vous fassiez vos preuves.

« Mouais, des semis-excuses, on va pas lui en demander trop… »

-On dirait presque un défi.

-Presque, généralement, un défi n'implique pas votre vie. Si vous ne savez pas vous défendre seule, vous ne survivrez pas bien longtemps.

-Je sais me défendre seule, justement.

-On verra bien. Votre seule chance serait d'être prisonnière, vous êtes tellement insupportable que n'importe qui vous relâcherait en moins d'une heure, me dit-il un sourire en coin, en s'éloignant.

« Ce sourire… Hein, quoi, moi, insupportable ? Il est pire que moi ! »

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cet échange, j'enfourchai Prosper encore dans mes pensées, et suivi la colonne de nain, sans remarquer que Gandalf s'approchai de moi.

-Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui, au final, j'ai bien dormi. Merci pour ton soutien hier soir, j'ai apprécié.

-Vous êtes assez grande pour vous défendre seule, il me semble, non ?

-Mouais, mais bon, je sais que je suis exceptionnelle, mais seule contre une Compagnie, ce n'est pas très égal.

-Voyons, vous savez très bien que plusieurs n'étaient pas contre vous, mais que simplement, ils sont loyaux envers leur chef, et ils ne le leur viendraient pas à l'idée de vous défendre, vous, une presque inconnue, contre Thorin, celui qui a toujours été là pour eux…

-Mouais…

« Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses leçons… »

Je donnai un coup de talons à Prosper pour m'éloigner du magicien, qui commençait à m'agacer légèrement. C'est simple, il trouve toujours des solutions pour tout, il arrive à tout justifier. Je déteste les gens qui n'ont jamais tort, puisque moi, je suis persuadée que j'ai toujours raison. Forcément, ça ne colle pas. Le voyage continua tranquillement, j'adorai les paysages que nous traversions. Selon Dwalin avec qui j'avais un peu parlé, mais à qui je n'avais pas encore demandé la signification de ses tatouages, m'avait expliqué que nous allions dormir dans les Terres Solitaires cette nuit. Il semblait content, il caressait ses haches avec amour, j'ignore pourquoi, mais bon, il est sympathique pour un guerrier nain, donc je lui pardonne ses petites folies. Quand le ciel devint un peu plus sombre, Thorin ordonna l'arrêt pour la nuit, et Gloin fut chargé de trouver un endroit sûr. Il revint rapidement, il avait trouvé un promontoire avec une sorte de grotte où nous pourrions dormir tout en surveillant les environs. Nous déchargeâmes les poneys, et je fus désignée avec Bifur pour les nourrir avant la nuit. C'était de loin le nain le plus étrange de la Compagnie, il avait comme blessure de guerre une hache plantée dans le devant de la tête, et suite à ce handicap, il ne pouvait plus parler la langue commune. Il ne parlait qu'une langue aux accents rauques que je n'avais jamais entendus. Je me dépêchai donc de faire ma part du travail, puis je rejoignis les deux frères nains farceurs, en attendant que Bombur ait fini de préparer le repas du soir.

-Prête à t'entraîner ? me demanda Kili.

-Oui ! Ou ça ? On n'a pas le droit de descendre du promontoire…

-Et alors ? On n'est pas obliger de tirer, on peut juste travailler ta position et comment tu tiens ton arc.

-Ça me va !

On s'éloigna un peu du reste du groupe, mais Dwalin se leva et nous suivit :

-Je veux regarder, dit-il simplement.

J'haussai un sourcil, mais ne répliquai rien. Je pris ma position, faisant attention à mes appuis comme m'avait appris Padraig, et bandait mon arc sans encocher de flèches.

-Tends le bras, il n'est pas assez tendu.

Je grimaçai, je ne voulais pas devenir aussi musclée que Dwalin !

-Mieux, baisse ton épaule, sinon tu vas vite avoir une crampe, et tiens ton dos droit, il faut que tu sois alignée avec le reste de ton corps !

-Mais, quand je devrais tirer vite pour me défendre, je n'aurais pas le temps d'aligner tout mon corps !

-C'est pour ça qu'on le travaille maintenant, cela deviendra un mouvement naturel au fil du temps. Tes appuis sont bons, mais pas ta position. Rentre le ventre, et aligne tes hanches avec tes épaules.

-Je ne trouve pas ça naturel comme position, ça fait mal…

-Elle le deviendra si tu arrêtes de râler et que tu te concentres. La position est importante, mais pas autant que la concentration. Tu dois réussir à être concentrée tout en te détractant pour ne pas faire trembler ta main.

J'essayai de suivre les conseils, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour faire le vide, caressant la corde du bout des doigts.

« Difficile de se concentrer sur une cible inexistante »

-C'est beaucoup mieux, me félicita Kili, la position n'est pas parfaite, mais il ne faut pas espérer que tout change d'un coup. Si tu ne perds pas tes moyens à cause de la peur, ta volonté sera dangereuse pour ton ennemi !

-Pas trop mal, acquiesça Dwalin , mais rien ne vaut une hache pour survivre ! Je m'occuperais de son entrainement au maniement de la hache quand elle se sera un peu musclée.

-Euh, la hache, ce n'est pas très féminin, c'est un peu lourd aussi, essayai-je d'argumenter.

-Pas de discussions, ton mauvais caractère fera des merveilles pendant les combats, une hache en main, personne ne pourra t'arrêter !

« Hum, on va pas lui gâcher son espoir immédiatement »

J'entendis mon estomac gronder, et je remarquai enfin que tous les nains mangeaient déjà en regardant mon entraînement.

-Même pas vous nous attendez pour vous empiffrez ! Et je ne suis pas une bête de foire !

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, sauf la silhouette de Thorin, qui me fixa sans rien dire de ses yeux bleus. J'avais trop faim pour lui demander si j'avais un bouton sur le nez, alors je me jetai plutôt sur la purée et la viande rôtie préparées par Bombur. C'était délicieux, alors repue, j'allai près du feu installer ma couverture.

-Vous dormez avec le groupe ce soir, dame Kenna ? me demanda Bilbon.

-Oui, je n'aime pas cet endroit, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillée depuis que nous sommes arrivés…

-Vraiment ? Nous allons subir une attaque ? Nous allons mourir ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste un sentiment, le sixième sens féminin, mais je ne suis même pas sûre, ne vous inquiétez donc pas aussi vite !

-Me voilà rassuré alors ! Bonne nuit, dame Kenna !

-Juste Kenna, je ne suis pas une dame, aucun sang noble ne coule dans mes veines. Bonne nuit Bilbon.

Je lui souris, il était gentil, mais tellement naïf et peureux ! Enfin, je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée non plus, ce sentiment d'être observée ne me quittait pas. Et j'avais vérifié, ce n'était pas Thorin malheureusement, il dormait déjà dos à son rocher. Bilbon se leva pour aller donner une myrtille à Pomme… Euh, non, le contraire, une pomme à Myrtille, sa ponette. Mais un cri angoissant résonna dans la nuit, et Bilbon se tourna vers Fili et Kili qui étaient de garde :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Des orques, répondit naturellement Kili, sans paraître vraiment inquiet.

-Des orques ! répéta Bilbon, réveillant Thorin par la même occasion.

J'essayai de paraître détendue, comme l'était Kili, mais en réalité, j'étais morte de trouille. Je n'avais entendu parler d'orques que comme rumeurs, ou de la part d'ivrognes vantards. Je ne pensais même pas que ça existait. Alors après avoir entendu ce cri, forcément que je n'étais pas rassurée.

-Des égorgeurs, reprit Fili, y'en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.

« Pourquoi on dort là alors ? Bande de fous ! »

J'haussai un sourcil en voyant que Thorin ne réagissait pas, il semblait même… agacé ?!

-Ils attaquent au petit jour, continua Kili, quand tout le monde est endormis, vite et sans bruits, sans un cri, mais des mares de sang… Inquiétant, n'est-ce pas Kenna ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil, alors je me contentai de ricaner bêtement comme si j'avais compris depuis le début qu'ils tournaient Bilbon en bourrique.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda Thorin, sur les nerfs.

« Moi, non, pas du tout ! C'est eux ! »

-Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ?!

« Hé, me regarde pas comme ça, je mouillais mon froc moi ! »

-On ne pensait pas à mal, dit d'une voix désolée Kili, en baissant les yeux pour changer.

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas, reprit Thorin, vous ignorez tout du monde !

« Cela ne doit pas être joyeux tous les jours d'avoir un oncle pareil… »

Le gentil Balin se rapprocha de nous en souriant :

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon gars, dit-il avec son drôle d'accent, Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques.

Je vis Kili et Fili devenir graves, ils semblaient connaître la raison de la haine de Thorin envers les orques. Par contre, ce n'était pas mon cas, mais Balin se mit à raconter l'histoire du prince nain.

Il parla d'une grande bataille pour reprendre un royaume perdu, la Moria. La Moria était prise par des légions d'orques, menée par le pire de tous, Azog le Profanateur. Balin le décrivit comme un grand orque pâle, qui s'était juré de supprimer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le Roi, le grand-père de Thorin. Thrain, le père de Thorin, paix à son âme pour avoir eu le courage d'éduquer son fils au si mauvais caractère, disparut pendant la bataille. Personne ne sait s'il est mort, en fuite ou prisonnier. En tout cas, la bataille a continué sans que les nains ne soient guidés par un vrai chef. Mais Balin continua son histoire de l'émotion dans la voix :

-Et c'est là, que je l'ai vu… Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog, le Profanateur, comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il ne y'eut ni festins ni chants cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécus. Et je me suis dit alors, qu'il y'en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y'en a un que je pourrais appeler Roi.

Tous les nains s'étaient levés en regardant leur chef qui se retourna, une douleur au fond des yeux. Moi, j'avais la gorge serrée, mais je fis mine de me prendre un insecte dans l'œil pour justifier leur humidité :

-Putain de moustiques, j'en ai un dans l'œil…

Dwalin me regarda, pas dupe pour deux sous, mais ne dit rien.

-L'orque pâle, demanda Bilbon, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

-Il a regagné furtivement le trou dont il était sorti, dit Thorin, une lueur inquiétante dansait dans son regard, cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps.

« Ouf, un souci de moins alors ! »

-Allez, tout le monde va dormir, une dure journée nous attend demain, conclut le chef nain.

Je regagnai ma place, et m'allongeai en regardant les étoiles. L'histoire de Thorin n'avait pas changé les sentiments que j'avais à son égard, il était trop fier, borné et surtout il était injuste. Mais je comprenais mieux son comportement.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison quand même ! Il est brave, il a dû porter son peuple seul, il a vu son grand père mourir et son père aussi sûrement, mais bon, ça n'excuse pas tout ! »

Sentant le sommeil arrivé, je regardai une dernière fois les horizons, en gardant ce sentiment d'être observée… Je m'endormis, inquiète.

* * *

Alors, des commentaires ? N'hésitez pas, ça m'aide pour améliorer l'histoire ! J'avais une petite question à vous poser: A la base, je voulais faire de mon histoire une romance ( mais dans longtemps !), et je ne sais pas trop avec qui mettre mon petit personnage caractériel... Je n'ai pas envie de faire un triangle amoureux, ou un truc du genre, je ne suis pas scénariste chez Vampires Diaries ( blague à part, j'aime bien cette série! xD) mais bon, si ce serait plus marrant de la mettre avec Thorin (bonjour les engueulades), je ne sais pas si ça vous paraitrait bizarre. J'attends vos avis ! La suite, ce sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain ! Bisou !


	6. Chapitre 6: Premiers problèmes

Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, trèèèès long ! Merci encore pour vous reviews, ça me motive vraiment ! Je ne répondrais pas cette semaine, j'ai pas mal de boulot pour les cours, et comme je fais aussi du sport à plein temps, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour vous répondre vraiment ! Je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine ! Bisou et bonne lecture !

* * *

J'étais en plein rêve, nous étions tous en train de rire autour d'un bon feu préparé par Gloin, Kili et Fili à mes côtés, Bombur s'était surpassé pour le repas, Bofur jouait de la flûte, Dori proposait du vin rouge tout en surveillant Ori pour qu'il n'en boive pas en cachette, Bifur gesticulait en criant, Nori volait de la nourriture au pauvre Oin qui nettoyait son cornet, Balin nous regardait en souriant, puis soupirant, tel un grand-père devant ses petits-enfants turbulents, et puis il y'avait Thorin, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres, nous racontant au combien les trésors d'Erebor étaient beaux. Mais ensuite, tout devient noir, et nous sommes littéralement noyés sous un amas d'eau… Attendez, de l'eau ? Mais je suis mouillée là ! C'est froid ! J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois ces deux idiots de frères hilares !

-On t'avait dit qu'on allait se venger ! plaisanta Fili.

-Oui, et puis l'eau glacée au réveil, c'est très bon pour la peau ! continua Kili.

-Je vous jure que je vais vous étriper ! Vous démembrer os par os, vous arrachez la peau avec les ongles et vous crever les yeux avec une aiguille à cheveux ! criai-je en me levant d'un coup, prête à mettre mes menaces à l'œuvre. Mais les deux frères déguerpirent bien trop vite, et je me retrouvai face à Dwalin et Bofur, qui se retenaient à grande peine de rire :

-S'il y'en a un qui ose rigolez, je lui fais bouffer ses haches ou son chapeau. Vous ne racontez ça à personne, est-ce bien clair ? dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

-Bien sûr, me répondit Dwalin en s'esclaffant soudainement.

-Fais gaffe, fais gaffe je te dis, je peux être très dangereuse quand je le veux, essayai-je d'affirmer sans oser lui faire payer son insolence. Il est massif quand même, je ne suis pas sûre que je lui fasse très peur.

-Kenna, vous êtes dégoulinante, si vous ne voulez pas être malade, couvrez-vous au lieu de crier, me dit simplement Bofur en ricanant légèrement.

« _Voilà, je les ai matez eux ! Plus que 11 à soumettre ! _»

Je m'enroulai dans ma cape, appréciant la chaleur que me procurait la fourrure du rembourrage. Je ruminai des plans de vengeance contre les deux frères, tout en croquant dans une pomme.

_« Bien sûr, ils n'oseraient pas réveiller Thorin en lui jetant de l'eau glacée à la figure ! »_

D'ailleurs, les deux frères revinrent timidement au campement, essayant de dissimuler leur sourire en coin. Je me contentai de les fusiller du regard, puis je pris la décision de les ignorer le plus longtemps possible :

-Kennaaaa, si tu acceptes nos excuses, on t'indique qui a les derniers gâteaux à l'anis de chez Bilbon, minauda Kili en m'offrant son parfait regard de chien malheureux.

_« Oh les traître, m'appâtez avec de la bouffe… »_

-Dis-moi le nom, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

_« J'ai tenu 1min 19 en les ignorant… Pas mal ! »_

-Tu promets de ne pas te venger hein ? se rassura Fili.

-Promis, qui a les gâteaux ?

-On veut un bisou comme preuve de réconciliation ! tenta Kili.

-Rêves, je n'embrasse pas les petits adolescents pré pubères sans barbe, dis-je en rigolant.

Kili perdit immédiatement son sourire, vexé :

-Je ne suis pas un adolescent pré je ne sais pas quoi, c'est juste un retard de pousse…

-Mais oui, mais oui, garde espoir mon grand !

-Tu peux oublier pour les gâteaux !

-Hé, on avait un accord !

-Cet accord est brisé, tous les coups sont permis désormais ! Bonne chance, adversaire, tu ne vas pas faire long feu !

-Coupes-les poils de ton poney, et colles-les sur ton visage, personne ne devinera la supercherie !

Fili regardai notre échange, hésitant entre nous séparer et prendre parti. Mais de toute façon, nous fûmes interrompus par l'annonce du départ. Thorin prit comme à son habitude la tête de la file, accompagné de Gandalf et Balin. Fili et Dwalin étaient juste derrière eux. Moi, j'étais avant dernière, Kili fermait la marche, il pouvait rapidement nous défendre avec son arc si nous étions attaqués par surprise. Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de grands nuages gris, et l'atmosphère était humide. Il allait pleuvoir, et je m'en réjouissais. Depuis toute petite j'adorais la pluie, l'odeur de la terre mouillée, et la couleur du ciel orageux. Bree était une ville pluvieuse, mais malheureusement pour moi, l'eau ne faisait que remonter les odeurs nauséabondes des égouts, et malheureusement pour la population, la pluie permettait de nettoyer toutes les traces du sang et de la mort dans les bas-quartiers. Mais avec les paysages magnifiques qui nous entouraient, pas d'inquiétudes, la pluie serait magnifique. Je rangeais mes affaires dans ma besace, pour être sûr que rien ne soit mouillé, surtout que le seul livre que je possédais, quelque chose sur les remèdes à base de plantes il me semble, était déjà assez abimé. Je ne l'avais jamais lu, je n'y comprenais absolument rien, mais bon, c'était à moi, donc je n'allais pas l'abimer volontairement. Dori, qui me regardait m'affairer, eut une mine étonnée, je pense qu'il n'avait pas dû voir le ciel s'assombrir :

-Mais que faites-vous donc mademoiselle Kenna ?

-Juste Kenna, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et je range mes affaires, il va pleuvoir bientôt.

-Mais voyons, Gandalf est un magicien, il empêchera la pluie de nous atteindre !

-Mais oui… A part nous tailler une tente dans son robe miteuse, il ne fera rien, il est magicien, pas faiseur de pluie…

-Vous verrez, demoiselle, vous verrez, dit-il avec un air de monsieur je sais-tout.

_« L'espoir fait vivre dit-on… »_

Nous continuâmes notre route un moment, je me retournai de temps en temps pour sourire à Kili, mais il semblait vraiment vexé de ma moquerie sur sa barbe. Il faudra que j'arrive à le faire sourire en évitant les excuses, car oui, je déteste m'excuser. Enfin, comme je n'ai jamais tort, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais pour quelque chose où j'ai raison, mais cela énerve souvent les personnes concernées. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je continuais mes réflexions sur la bêtise des excuses lorsque je sentis une goutte puis plusieurs atterrirent sur mon visage. Alors que les nains se mettaient à râler, à maudire le ciel, je levais ma tête en fermant les yeux et écartant les bras. J'adorais la sensation de l'eau sur mon visage, et cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la pluie comme ça… Je me mis à rire, appréciant réellement l'aventure pour la première fois, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il allait m'arriver, si j'allais mourir, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais loin de Bree, de ce trou à rat qui m'asphyxiait chaque jour un peu plus… Ici, j'étais libre, je n'étais plus en cage. Plus besoin de voler, plus besoin de se cacher ! Je surpris le regard étonné de Kili, et je ris encore plus :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Kenna, me demanda-t-il.

- J'aime la pluie, simplement.

- Moi pas du tout !

-Tu as tort Kili ! La vie, c'est comme une fleur, elle a besoin de soleil et de pluie pour devenir belle !

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas une fleur, donne-moi le soleil, et je serais heureux.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir le soleil sans la pluie, c'est une question d'équilibre, sans la pluie, l'herbe brûlerait et ne pousserait pas, et les animaux ne pourraient pas manger. Sans animaux et sans plantes nous ne pourrions pas vivre. Mais sans le soleil, le résultat serait le même. Essaie de te dire que la pluie apporte la vie, tu verras qu'elle te semblera plus belle.

-Tu es vraiment étrange comme fille, tu passes de la fille complétement insouciante qui se fait corrompre par des biscuits à l'anis, et puis l'heure d'après, tu me fais la morale sur l'équilibre de la vie, comme si tu avais eu toute une vie pour y réfléchir.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais dit sur la pluie. On aurait pu croire que c'était Gandalf qui avait parlé, mais non, c'était moi.

-Je me suis emballée, Kili, j'aime vraiment la pluie mais visiblement, ça monte au cerveau.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, tu sais, dit-il en souriant.

J'haussai les épaules, puis me tournai en regardant vers l'avant de la colonne. Je voyais Dori qui faisait avancer son poney vers Gandalf, et je décidai de le suivre. Il commençait à pleuvoir vraiment fort, et les nains n'avaient pas fière allure, ils étaient tous trempés, mais le plus à plaindre devait être Bilbon, il n'avait même pas de capuche. Voyant que de toute façon, j'étais déjà trempée aussi, je décidai de lui prêter ma grosse cape :

-Bilbon, tenez, vous allez être malade sinon, lui dis-je en lui tendant la cape en fourrure.

-Mais voyons, Kenna, vous êtes une femme, c'est vous qui devriez-vous protéger !

-La pluie ne me dérange pas, et je suis solide. J'insiste, prenez-là, sauf si vous voulez encore utiliser le mouchoir de Bofur !

Au souvenir du tissu sale que lui avait donné le nain farceur, Bilbon prit immédiatement la cape, en me souriant.

-Merci bien, Kenna.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et tourna la tête vers Dori. Il gromellai dans sa barbe, et lorsqu'il vit que le fixais, il osa enfin s'adresser à Gandalf :

- Dites, monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

-Il pleut Maitre Dori, répondit la vieille branche, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

_« Quelle logique, il m'impressionne… »_

-Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faudra trouver un autre magicien, continua Gandalf.

-Il y'en a d'autres, demanda Bilbon.

-Quoi ?

-Des magiciens.

-Nous sommes cinq, le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane, le Blanc, ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus… Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent….

-Et qui est le cinquième ?

-Ah, le cinquième, c'est Radagast, le Brun…

-C'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ?

Je ricanai légèrement, mais me tut rapidement en voyant le regard courroucé du vieux magicien.

_« Tu n'avais qu'à laver ta robe, et tu aurais été le plus fort, tout en blanc… »_

-Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts, très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le Mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde.

-Et pourquoi toi, tu pars en aventure alors qu'il y a d'autres régions où le Mal pourrait venir ? Tu pourrais aussi les surveiller, lui demandai-je.

-Le Mal est partout, Kenna, nous le rencontrerons dans notre aventure, et tu seras bien contente de ma présence le moment venu.

-Mouais, pour l'instant, c'est tranquille, à part un peu de pluie.

-D'ailleurs, ou est passée ta capuche ? Tu es dégoulinante d'eau !

-Bilbon en avait plus besoin que moi, je pense.

Gandalf me regarda bizarrement, puis haussa les épaules en souriant. De toute façon, la pluie se calmait, et je voyais quelques rayons de soleil revenir dans le ciel.

-On s'arrête pour manger et on repart directement, ordonna tout à coup Thorin, Fili et Nori, vous surveillez le campement, Bombur, tu t'occupes de la nourriture, Bofur, va chercher du bois et Kenna, allumes un feu.

_« Il fait exprès ? Il pleut, le sol est humide, le bois est mouillé et il veut que j'allume un feu ?! »_

-Je ne pense pas qu'un feu va être possible, vu le temps…

Il se tourna vers moi, dardant son regard meurtrier sur moi.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu dis que tu n'es pas inutile, alors allumes un feu.

_« Depuis quand il me tutoie lui ? »_

Je ravalai ma fierté, de toute façon, avec lui, jamais je n'arriverais à prouver quoi que ce soit, il me proposera toujours des choses impossibles.

-Je ne peux pas allumer un feu sous la pluie, avec du bois mouillé. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un en soit capable dans cette Compagnie, alors si le but est de me tester, essaie de me donner des choses réalisables à faire.

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans son regard, et il me toisa d'un air méprisant :

-Incapable d'allumer un feu… Je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite du voyage…

Je m'éloignai rapidement, pour ne pas exploser. Il faisait absolument tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, c'était incroyable. Je le surveillai du coin de l'œil, et bien sûr, il ne demanda à personne d'autres d'allumer un feu, il savait que c'était impossible. Quelle ordure ! Bilbon vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, encore enroulé dans ma cape :

-Vous savez, je suis bien plus inutile que vous, mais visiblement, il n'est pas du genre à faciliter l'intégration, surtout quand on lui tient tête.

-Je la mets là où je pense, son intégration. Il est insupportable ! Il fait absolument tout pour me rabaisser, même pour des choses aussi stupides qu'allumer un feu sous la pluie !

-Vous avez bien réagi, vu votre caractère, il devrait s'estimer heureux d'avoir encore sa barbe, rigola Bilbon.

Je tournai la tête vers le hobbit en souriant à son trait d'humour. Il était sympathique, il essayait de me remonter le moral, mais les piques continues du chef nain commençaient à sérieusement m'irriter. S'il voulait vraiment me voir en colère, qu'il continue, mais je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte du danger. Même Dwalin ne me ferait pas peur dans un de mes excès de colère. Bombur arriva en essayant d'être discret, enfin Bombur discret c'est relatif, et il me tendit un tissu remplit avec du pain, du fromage et un morceau de viande séchée. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, et commençai à manger. Je finis rapidement, et vérifiai rapidement que mes affaires n'avaient pas été abimées par la pluie, qui avait cessée, puis je me mis en selle, en attendant que les nains finissent.

Nous partîmes rapidement, et le beau temps qui était revenu rendit joyeux les nains. Ils se mirent à chanter, certains, deux frères que je ne nommerais pas, essayèrent même de danser debout sur leur poney. Mais je restais renfrognée, réfléchissant à comment me rendre utile dans la Compagnie. Je m'occupais tous les soirs des poneys avec Bilbon, mais visiblement, cela n'était pas utile, j'aidais Bombur à laver les bols et assiettes après les repas, avec mes leçons de tir à l'arc, je pourrais bientôt chasser… Mais non, rien de ça n'était utile. Pourtant, Ori n'avait rien d'un guerrier, Bombur non plus, et Dwalin ne s'occupait jamais des poneys. Dori, Nori, Bofur ne faisaient pas grand-chose non plus. Je ruminais mes pensées toute l'après-midi, ignorant les sourires des deux frères et ceux de Balin. Le soleil n'était pas encore bas dans le ciel quand nous arrivâmes vers une masure abandonnée. Il restait un bout du toit, et la fondation de quelques murs mais rien d'autres. L'endroit était silencieux, un peu trop. Mais Thorin décida que nous passerions la nuit ici. Je vis que Gandalf allait inspecter la maison, et je le suivis :

-Pourquoi cette maison a été abandonnée, Gandalf ?

-Je ne sais pas, un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici… Et c'est trop calme, je n'entends aucun oiseau, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Thorin qui s'approchait, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller vers la Vallée Cachée…

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Thorin, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit.

-Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils !

-Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils !

-Je vous rappelle que nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le Seigneur Elrond pourrait nous aider.

-Vraiment ?! Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçue des elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahis mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père…

-Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

-J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient…

Gandalf regarda de haut le nain, puis partit en secouant la tête. J'avais suivi l'échange, la tension était rapidement montée, mais je ne pensais pas que Gandalf allait partir pour autant. Il s'éloigna de la Compagnie, sous l'œil inquiet de Bilbon. Pour ma part, je fouillais les ruines et trouvait les restes d'une poupée d'enfant. Quelle petite fille partirait sans sa poupée ?! En cherchant mieux, je trouvai des lambeaux de vêtements, de la vaisselle en morceaux et même un pendentif. La famille qui vivaient là n'étaient pas partie, elle avait disparue en laissant ses affaires. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais cela ne me rassura pas du tout. Je pris la poupée et le pendentif, et je cherchais Balin. Heureusement, il était seul un peu à l'écart :

-Balin, il faut que nous partions… La famille qui vivait là a laissé toutes ses affaires, ils ne sont pas partis, ils ont simplement disparus. Gandalf voulait que nous partions, mais Thorin ne l'a pas écouté. Peut-être que toi il t'écoutera !

-C'est trop tard Kenna, regarde, le soleil se couche, Bombur a fini de préparer le repas et les poneys doivent se reposer. Moi non plus je n'aime pas cet endroit, mais nous n'aurons pas le choix pour cette nuit. Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter, nous sommes 15, nous pourrons nous défendre s'il y a un problème.

Je soupirai, il avait raison, il commençait à faire nuit, Gandalf était parti depuis un moment, valait mieux l'attendre ici. Les nains avaient presque tous fini de manger, mais Bofur tendit deux bols supplémentaires à Bilbon pour qu'il les amène à Kili et Fili qui surveillait les poneys. Je pris mon bol, et commençai à manger, surveillant les alentours. Thorin était en train d'aiguiser son épée, il ne semblait pas inquiet du tout. Peut-être que j'avais exagéré, que l'endroit n'était pas dangereux. Je me détendis légèrement, appréciant la nourriture. Mais les deux frères arrivèrent en courant, affolés :

-Il y a des trolls ! Ils ont pris des poneys !

Je me levai, et ne voyant pas le hobbit, haussa un sourcil :

-Ou est Bilbon ?

-Il est allé essayer de libérer les poneys discrètement, me répondit Fili.

-Combien de trolls ?

-Trois, dit Kili, faisant grimacer tous les nains.

-Vous êtes fous de l'avoir laissé seul avec trois trolls, dit Bofur.

J'allai chercher mon arc, voyant déjà mes mains trembler. J'étais inquiète pour Bilbon, et puis, 3 trolls, ce n'était pas rien, si ce que les histoires disent est vrai, quinze personnes ne seront pas de trop. Tous les nains s'armèrent rapidement, puis nous suivîmes les deux frères. On entendit rapidement de grosses voix, et on voyait la lueur d'un feu s'agrandir. Nous nous cachâmes dans des buissons à proximité, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis des trolls.

« Par Saint Prosper ce que c'est laid ! Et ce que c'est grand ! »

Les trois nains étaient debout autour d'un Bilbon apeuré. Je voulus aller l'aider, mais Kili me retint fermement :

-On attend les ordres de Thorin, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va vraiment vouloir l'aider ?

Kili eut une moue peu convaincue, mais haussa les épaules. Je décidai de lui faire confiance et de ne pas bouger pour le moment. Les trolls n'étaient pas vraiment agressifs avec Bilbon, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il était, et Bilbon répondit un cambriobbit.

-Un cambriobbit ?

-Ça se mange cette chose, demanda un des trolls.

-Y'a qu'à essayer, dit celui qui avait l'air le plus stupide.

Il essaya d'attraper Bilbon, mais sans succès, ils étaient lents et maladroits. Alors que Bilbon allait réussir à fuir, le cuistot troll lui barra la route.

-Il ne fera pas plus d'une bouchée, constata-t-il, il n'a pas de viande sur les os !

-Ya peut-être d'autres cambriobbits dans les parages, peut être assez pour faire un pâté !

Thorin fit discrètement signe à Kili de se tenir prêt, en voyant les trolls s'agiter pour attraper le hobbit. Les trolls attrapèrent le hobbit par les pieds, et lui demandèrent s'il y'en avait d'autres comme lui. Heureusement, Bilbon répondit non, mais le troll l'accusa de mensonges :

-Colles-lui les orteils au-dessus du feu, il faut le faire couiner !

Thorin poussa un coup Kili pour qu'il agisse, puis il se tourna vers moi :

-Restez cachée, essayez de ne pas nous tirer dessus.

Je le fusillai du regard, avant de reporter mon attention sur Kili. Il avait foncé pour frapper le mollet du troll le plus proche, qui se mit à couiner comme un rat :

-Lâche-le !

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?

-J'ai dit, lâche-le, abruti !

Je souris un peu, avant de voir que l'insulte n'avait pas plu au troll qui balança Bilbon. Heureusement pour le hobbit, Kili lui servit de tapis pour amortir. A ce moment, Thorin sortit des buissons, suivi par tous les nains, et le combat commença. Je tirais à chaque fois que je voyais un nain en difficulté. Comme j'étais cachée, j'avais le temps de viser, alors toutes mes flèches atteignirent ma cible, ce qui veut dire le ventre du cuistot, la fesse droite du troll stupide et un des avant-bras du dernier. Il me semble n'avoir touché aucun nain, mais bon, je verrai bien à la fin du combat. Je vis que Bilbon avait libérer les poneys, attirant l'attention d'un des trolls qui l'attrapa avant que je n'ai le temps de tirer. Les combats cessèrent peu à peu, car les trolls menacèrent d'étirer Bilbon, ils le tenaient à deux, chacun par une jambe et un bras. Le pauvre Bilbon n'en menait pas large :

-Jetez vos armes, ou en fait des miettes !

Je regardai, inquiète, vers Thorin, pas sûre du tout qu'il obéisse. Je vis le même regard méprisant, qu'il me réservait d'habitude, pour le hobbit, mais il planta son épée dans le sol, obligeant les autres nains à faire de même. Les trolls séparèrent le groupe, mettant Thorin, Kili, Oin, Balin, Bombur , Fili et Gloin dans des sacs de toiles avec Bilbon, pendant qu'ils attachèrent les autres sur une broche, les faisant tourner au-dessus du feu :

-C'est pas la peine de les cuire, il suffit de s'asseoir dessus, et en faire de la gelée.

_« Comment cuisiner le nain, version troll… Appétissant… »_

-Il faut les faire rissoler, puis rôtir avec une pincée de sauge.

- Ça ne doit pas être mauvais !

- Laisses tomber l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le jour va se lever, dépêchons-nous, j'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre.

_« Changé en pierre ? Il faut gagner du temps ! »_

J'allai agir, mais Bilbon semblait être le seul avec une once d'intelligence, et se leva :

-Attendez, vous allez faire une énorme bêtise !

-On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! clama Dori sur sa broche.

-Idiots ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes-nous ? dit Bofur.

-Je voulais dire, continua Bilbon, avec l'assaisonnement !

-Quoi, avec l'assaisonnement, s'intéressa le cuistot.

-Non, mais vous les avez sentis ?

_« Ils puent ! Mais est-ce que les trolls ont la même notion de puanteur… »_

Le troll renifla les nains, prenant une mine dégoutée.

-Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge avant de les servir.

Quelques nains s'offusquèrent, traitant Bilbon de traître. Quelle bande d'imbéciles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais, tu as déjà cuisiné du nain ?

_« Merde, il est moins con lui… »_

-Ferme-là, cria le cuistot, laisse le cambiolomobbit parler.

-Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est…

-Oui, va-y ! Dis-nous !

-Oui, je vais vous le dire ! Le secret, c'est…les écorcher vifs !

_« Bilbon, pourquoi tu as dit ça ! »_

Tous les nains cette fois-ci protestèrent, mais je dois dire que j'étais assez d'accord. Les écorcher vifs, quelle idée !

-Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises, dit le troll pas trop con, j'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les manger avec leurs bottes et tout et tout.

-Il a raison, moi, j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru.

Le troll stupide attrapa, comme par hasard, Bombur et le plaça la tête en bas au-dessus de sa tête.

-Bigrement croquant ! dit-il avant de vouloir le croquer.

Voyant que Bilbon n'avait plus d'idées pour le moment, je ne réfléchis pas, et tirai une flèche dans le bras du troll, qui lâcha immédiatement Bombur en beuglant. Je m'avançai dans la lumière, capuche sur le crâne, et arc bandé.

-Tu ne vas manger personne imbécile !

Je vis le nain cuistot essayer de me contourner par la droite, mais je lui tirai à nouveau dans le ventre.

- Tu ne bouges pas ! Vous allez gentiment les relâcher, vous cherchez un autre truc à manger et on en parle plus !

- Tu es quoi toi ? Tu te manges aussi ?

-Si tu veux t'empoissonner, essaie donc, dis-je en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent, et ils m'attaquèrent tous en même temps, je perdis rapidement mon sourire, je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Je réussis à les éviter, tirant une flèche au hasard, heureusement qu'ils étaient lents ! Mais visiblement, mes flèches les énervaient, le troll intelligent m'attrapa violement, me coupant la respiration. Le troll stupide prit mon arc et le cassa en deux.

-Plus rien pour envoyer les trucs qui piquent ! Et comme tu m'as fait mal, je vais te manger en premier !

Il me chopa, mais j'étais à moitié assommée, je n'essayai même pas de me débattre. Heureusement, Bilbon intervient avant qu'il ne me croque la tête, je n'ai eu le temps que de sentir son horrible haleine !

-Non, pas elle ! Elle est infectée !

-Elle ? Une femelle ? Elle est quoi ?

-Elle a plein de vers dans les boyaux…

Le nain stupide sembla horrifier, et me lança vers les nains. Je n'étais pas aussi grosse que Bombur, et je ne sais pas quel idiot de nain eut le réflexe de lever son genou pour se protéger, mais je sentis une douleur vive dans le dos, et je ne bougeai pas un bon moment.

-En fait, ils ont tous des vers, ils sont infectés de parasites, c'est une horreur, je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non !

Mais Oin et Kili, faudra que je me rappelle de leur mettre une gifle, clamèrent haut et fort qu'ils n'avaient pas de parasites. Mais le nain idiot sur lequel j'étais retombée bougea sa jambe, enfonçant encore plus son genou dans mon pauvre dos, je relevai la tête, c'était Thorin. J'étais à moitié affalée sur Thorin. Il fallait que je tombe sur lui, j'étais sûre qu'il allait encore plus m'en faire baver ! Mais bon, autant profiter, alors je lui donnai un grand coup de coude je ne sais pas trop où. Il me fusilla encore une fois de son regard bleu océan, mais, heureusement pour mon dos, ne riposta pas. Pendant ce temps, Kili et tous les nains s'étaient mis à beugler à qui veut l'entendre que c'était eux qui avaient les plus gros parasites :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? demanda le troll intelligent, Qu'on les laisse tous s'en aller ?

-Hum, et bien…

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu mijotes ? Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles !

-Petite fouine ?

-Des andouilles ?

Et là, qui je vois sur un rocher ? Ma vieille branche adorée ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant aimée qu'à ce moment-là !

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

-C'est qui ça ?

-Aucune idée.

-Il se mange lui-aussi ?

Gandalf frappa son bâton contre le rocher, le fracassant en deux. En fait, c'est vraiment un magicien ! On vit les premiers rayons du soleil, et les trolls commencèrent à brûler et se changer en pierre. Je restai un moment bouche ouverte avant de me mettre à rire, vite suivie par les nains. Même Thorin eut un sourire, et quel sourire ! Je le fixai bêtement quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête l'air de rien. Il m'avait quand même fracassé le dos, je n'allai pas lui pardonner à cause d'un sourire, aussi magnifique soit-il. Gandalf libéra Bilbon et Bombur, qui se chargèrent de nous libérer tous tour à tour. Quand j'essayai de me relever, je grimaçai de douleur, le bas de mon dos me faisait atrocement mal. Fili m'attrapa par le bras en me voyant me plier :

-Tu es blessée Kenna ?

-Pas vraiment, juste pris un sale coup de genou dans le dos…

-Je vais chercher Oin, qu'il regarde ça.

Il me ramena le nain sourd, qui me demanda de remonter mon haut. Lorsque je le fis, il siffla un coup.

-Par Durin, tu as une belle marque ! Ce n'est pas très grave, mais ça fait mal ! Je vais te mettre de l'onguent, cela va calmer la douleur.

J'essayai de voir le bas de mon dos, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le visage, me forçant à le remettre droit. C'était Thorin, bien énervé.

-Tu te penses maligne de désobéir à mes ordres ?! Je t'avais dit de rester cachée !

-Mais, Bombur allait se faire manger !

-Bien sûr que non, tu as agis trop vite sans réfléchir, et tu t'ais faite attrapée bien trop rapidement. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que notre aventure est dangereuse ? Tu t'ais fait mal au dos, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire, si Bilbon n'avait pas eu cette idée de vers, c'est toi qui aurait été mangée !

-Si j'étais restée cachée, ça aurait été Bombur le repas ! Et comme tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne fais pas partie de cette Compagnie, une fois encore, tu devrais être soulagé que Bombur soit sauf, même si je n'ai pas été mangée !

Je dégageais mon visage, et me tourna pour que Oin puisse étaler l'onguent sur mon dos. J'évitai soigneusement le regard du chef nain, il avait encore été une fois injuste. D'ailleurs, il s'éloigna rapidement vers Gandalf. Balin s'approcha, avec son sourire habituel :

-On a tous eu très peur pour Bombur, mais aussi pour toi, Kenna. Si tu ne faisais pas partie de cette Compagnie, jamais Thorin ne t'aurait reproché d'avoir risqué ta vie. Tu as été courageuse de t'interposer, mais aussi folle. Tu étais seule contre trois trolls, alors que nous treize avions été fait prisonniers.

-Bombur allait se faire croquer, je n'allai pas rester manger des noix en regardant le spectacle !

-N'importe lequel d'entre nous serait intervenu, mais toi, tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire, tu nous connais à peine, et Thorin est détestable avec toi.

-Thorin est détestable, pas Bombur. Il cuisine pour vous et moi à chaque repas, il me remercie quand je l'aide à la vaiselle, il est gentil.

-Nous avons encore à apprendre de toi, visiblement, tu es très intrigante. Surtout pour notre prince, me dit Balin en me souriant. Je le dévisageai quelques secondes, mais il s'éloigna rapidement. Je décidai de ne pas prendre en compte ses paroles, c'était surtout des paroles de réconfort, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Dwalin arriva aussi en se tenant le dos, visiblement, la broche n'avait pas non plus été très confortable.

-Pas mal ton tir, gamine, tu progresses.

-Merci, dis-donc, fossile, ton dos te fait des misères ? Ça doit être l'âge !

-Fais attention à toi, je jure sur ma barbe qu'il pourrait bien t'arriver malheur si tu m'appelles encore une fois fossile !

-D'accord, pierre ancienne, je ne t'appellerais plus fossile, dis-je en souriant innocemment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Thorin l'appela pour lui dire de chercher une caverne. C'est finalement Gloin qui la trouva. Une puanteur atroce, pire que celle de Bree, sortait de l'entrée. Je me bouchai immédiatement le nez, avant de m'avancer prudemment à la suite de Bofur. Il s'arrêta net, et je lui rentrai dedans. Il avait vu des centaines de pièces d'or sur le sol, et il évoqua l'idée que c'était dommage de les laisser là. Gloin approuva, et commença à creuser un trou pour cacher l'or. Je continuai ma descente, et je vis un arc dans un coin. Je le pris en main, il était un peu grand, mais il irait pour le moment. Un carquois était posé à côté, je le pris également. Je fouillai un peu, et je trouvai un poignard fin, avec un étui que je pourrais attacher à ma cheville. La lame était très belle, bien travaillée avec une écriture inconnue jusqu'à la pointe. Ayant trouvé de quoi m'armer, je décidai de remplir ma bourse avec les pièces d'or qui jonchaient un peu partout le sol. Au moins, si je meurs, on pourra toujours envoyer ça à Padraig. Ensuite, je décidai de sortir, l'odeur me dégoûtait, mais un éclat de métal attira mon attention, je me baissai et ramassa une chaîne fine, avec un magnifique pendentif en forme de fleur ou d'étoile, je ne sais pas trop. Il était en argent, un peu sale, mais je décidai de le garder et le glissai rapidement dans ma bourse. Je souris à Dwalin qui regardait avec un air tellement drôle les nains qui enterraient un petit coffre rempli d'or. Il semblait découragé. Nous sortîmes tous tour à tour puis on entendit du bruit. On se mit à courir, puis nous nous regroupâmes dans une petite clairière. Un drôle de bonhomme apparut, sur un traineau tiré par des lapins énormes. Je l'ai regardé de bas en haut, la bouche ouverte jusqu'au sol. Gandalf sourit, puis rangea son épée :

-Radagast ! C'est Radagast le Brun !

Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent du groupe pour parler de choses graves, selon le fou en brun, qui avait une crotte d'oiseau sur la joue droite. Je m'assis sur un rocher à côté de Kili et Fili.

-Il va mieux ton dos ?

-Oui, je ne le sens plus, le baume d'Oin a fait complétement disparaître la douleur !

-Tant mieux, alors…

-Vous avez trouvez des armes dans la caverne des trolls ?

-Moi, non, mais Fili a trouvé deux nouveaux couteaux. Cela lui en fait dix-sept maintenant.

-Dix-sept couteaux, ce n'est pas un peu… excessif ?

-C'est toujours utile tu sais ! Tu es presque sûr de ne jamais être désarmé.

-Mouais, mais bon, ça fait un peu hérisson après.

-C'est mignon les hérissons !

-Tu es tout sauf mignon Fili !

Nous fûmes interrompus par un hurlement effrayant. On se leva tous, prenant nos armes. On entendit un grognement, et je vis une sorte de gros chien-loup, très grand et avec de très grandes dents, sur le rocher plus haut. Je le visais mais alors que je lâchai ma corde, il bougea pour nous attaquer, et ma flèche se perdit dans la végétation. Je n'eus pas le temps de ré encocher une nouvelle flèche que déjà la bête était trop près. Heureusement, Thorin passa devant moi et tua le loup d'un coup d'épée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier que déjà je voyais un autre loup derrière lui, mais Kili tira, et Dwalin acheva la bête à terre.

-Des éclaireurs ouargues ! Cela veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin, dit Thorin en se tournant vers Gandalf.

-Une bande d'orques ?

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête, s'énerva Gandalf, à qui en dehors de votre clan ?

-A personne.

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ?

-A personne je le jure ! Au nom de Durin qui y'a-t il ?

-Vous êtes pourchassés.

-Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, dit Dwalin de son air grave.

-Impossible, répondit Ori, nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis !

On se demanda que faire, quand Radagast eut un éclair de folie.

-Je vais les mettre à mes trousses !

-Ce sont des ouargues de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont !

-Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel, qu'ils essaient donc pour voir !

_« Quel drôle de nom, Gundabad et Rosgobel ! »_

Radagast partit rapidement, nous laissant dans la clairière sous les ordres de Thorin. Allions-nous survivre ? Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Allons-nous échapper aux ouargues ? Bonne question ! En tout cas, je trouve ça con d'échapper à des trolls, mais de mourir à cause de louveteaux…

* * *

Alors, pas trop dur toute cette lecture ? Il m'a pris du temps celui-là ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, même si Kenna n'est pas au top de la forme question humour ! J'attends toujours les avis nouveaux, sur mon histoire, mon écriture et la romance que je veux introduire ! Bisou, bonne semaine à tous et toutes !


	7. Chapitre 7: Une course poursuite magique

Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui regroupe la course-poursuite à l'arrivée à Fondcombe ! Je vais rattraper mes reviews, donc si vous voulez directement lire le chapitre, descendez un peu, et bonne lecture ! Ah, et merci à ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favori, je parle toujours des reviews, mais c'est toujours valorisant de voir que son histoire est vraiment aimée au point de la mettre en favori! Merci!  
Maintenant, la réponse aux reviews, de cette semaine et de la semaine passée ! Ça fait beaucoup en fait ! :P

**LouOak** : Coucou ! Alors là, oui, il était long le dernier chapitre, je l'ai fini vite pour respecter mon délai! xD Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies la relation Kili-Kenna (Et Fili, ne l'oublions pas!), je les trouve mignons en complice de conneries! xD Et oui, vilain Thorin et vilain genou! Mais c'est un réflexe humain de se protéger! ^^ Bien sûr qu'il est chou Fili! :D Il est difficile Thorin, il a la vengeance glaciale, et il n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête! En tout cas, il n'aime pas pour le moment! ;) Bah oui, il fait quand même attention à elle, elle est assez intrigante notre Kenna ! Mais bon, il est mon chouchou à moi aussi, ce Thorin, mais chut! Perso, Dwalin, je l'adores, le vieux cliché du gros bourrin tout gentil en fait! Ça me fait trop rire de l'imaginer comme ça XD Bon nouveau chapitre en tout cas!

**cismet: **Salut ! Oui, Kili et Kenna sont deux terreurs, je plains sincèrement Thorin, Dwalin et compagnie! xD Imbécile, tu y va un peu fort non ? Il a eu un réflexe, très con, mais un réflexe quand même! ^^ Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus, il est adorable Fili! :P Tant mieux que tu aimes les longs chapitres, car je pense que je vais espacer mon temps de publication, de quelques jours, pas plus, mais poster des chapitres un peu plus long, ce sera plus facile pour moi. Ah ah, Thorin et Kenna... On dit toujours que haine et amour, c'est très proche, non ? ;)

**Laura en eryn** : Salut nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Merci pour les compliments sur Kenna, sur sa relation avec Thorin, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, une relation trop calme, ce n'est jamais bon pour un couple! Merci, je fais pas mal de fautes malgré mes soins pour les éviter, mais comme aucun de mes chapitres n'est vraiment préparés à l'avance, mes idées arrivent sur le moment, parfois quinze minute avant de poster :/, alors je perds des fois le fil. xD A plus, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience!

**Marine76** : Salut ! Merci pour ces petits commentaires sympas, j'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à aimer mon histoire !

**Delphine: **Salut Delphine ! Merci pour ta review 3 en 1 ! xD Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les soucis avec les portables, le mien bug tout le temps! Merci beaucoup de me rassurer en me disant que Kenna n'est pas une Mary Sue, c'est l'une de mes hantises profondes! xD J'essaie de faire dans l'original, pour me démarquer un peu des romances habituelles, mais en restant centrée sur les films, qui sont très bons je trouve. Je fais exprès de marquer cette différence, entre la relation de Kenna avec Thorin, et celle qu'elle a avec les autres nains. Même si elle parle beaucoup, il l'intimide un peu quand même ce chef nain! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, Thorin est très rancunier ( Regarde avec les elfes xD), alors il veut lui mener la vie dure ! Mais en même temps, elle l'intrigue, notre Kenna, il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, alors il essaie de la tester, de découvrir qui elle est. Il est contradictoire, on voit dans le livre avec son honneur puis avec l'attrait de l'Arkenstone, alors je pense qu'il doit l'être aussi avec Kenna, qui est une découverte pour lui. Merci beaucoup, j'attends ton avis sur le prochain chapitre! :)

**Nawenn: **Salut, déjà, merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour le moment, la romance qui a l'air de plus enchantée, c'est celle Thorin/Kenna, mais j'avais en tête une petite scène avec Kili qui pourrait te faire bien marrer, sans que cela engage un triangle amoureux ( Dehors Twilight! xD) ais je n'en dis pas plus, elle arrivera plus tard! xD

* * *

Après avoir vu le traineau du magicien disparaître complétement, je tournai instinctivement la tête vers Thorin, espérant une solution miracle pour nous sauver. Mais il semblait complétement perdu, et désabusé. Finalement, c'est Gandalf qui s'imposa comme chef en nous ordonnant de le suivre.

Nous sortîmes de notre clairière, arrivant sur un terrain herbeux, avec énormément de rochers. Thorin, qui avait eu vraisemblablement un sursaut d'orgueil, suivit le magicien à la tête de la file. Je n'avais pas de peine à tenir le rythme, comme quoi, ça sert de devoir courir après avoir commis son vol, mais je restais auprès de Balin, qui peinait en queue de file au côté de Bombur. Il n'était plus tout jeune, les courses poursuites, ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur… Enfin, Gandalf caracolait tout devant tel un jeune homme, mais ce n'est pas le propos. On entendait parfois la meute se rapprocher, mais Gandalf semblait savoir où nous allions. On courrait de rocher en rocher, nous cachant quand nous apercevions le traineau de Radagast, poursuivis par les ouargues. Nous eûmes une frayeur quand Ori manqua de nous faire repérer lorsqu'il continua de courir alors que la meute arrivait, mais heureusement, Thorin le tira en arrière. Cette course n'avait pas de fin, je ne sais pas comment on fait les nains avec leurs habits lourds, mais ils tinrent le rythme. Alors que nous nous cachions derrière un rocher, nous entendîmes un bruit de grognement au-dessus de nous, et avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je me fis plaquée contre la roche par le bras de Dwalin et par celui de Thorin. Je pense que leur but était de m'assommer pour que je me taise, parce que mon contact avec la roche a été plus que brutal ! Et je ne pouvais même pas râler vu qu'un ouargue et son cavalier étaient perchés sur notre rocher, j'entendais la bête renifler. Thorin tourna la tête vers Kili, lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'il agisse. Le jeune nain encocha sa flèche et respira un bon coup avant de s'éloigner de la roche. Il tira rapidement, et j'entendis un glapissement de douleur. Malheureusement, ni la bête ni l'orque n'avaient étés mortellement touchés, et ils faisaient un bruit pas possible. Kili tira une deuxième fois, et enfin l'ouargue tomba du rocher. L'orque prit son épée et fonça sur le groupe, mais il fut achevé par Dwalin et Thorin, tandis que Bifur s'occupait du gros loup. Mais ils avaient fait trop de bruits et nous ne tardâmes pas à entendre les bruits de course du reste de la meute se rapprochant.

On recommença à courir, encore plus vite que précédemment ! Ils étaient à nos trousses, on les entendait vraiment se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais Gandalf semblait toujours suivre une direction. A un moment, on vit quelques éclaireurs face à nous, puis plusieurs nous encerclant, on était en train de se faire piéger, il n'y avait plus d'issues. Alors que je cherchai la vieille branche du regard, j'entendis Dwalin dire que le magicien nous avait abandonnés. Avant de pouvoir réfléchir, j'entendis Thorin nous ordonner à moi et Kili d'abattre les ennemis à distance. Heureusement qu'ils se rapprochaient, car je n'avais pas la force de Kili, je ne pouvais pas tirer aussi loin que lui. Je pense que j'ai dû abattre trois ou quatre ouargues, mais ils semblaient toujours plus nombreux et plus proches. Et Ori, même Thorin avec sa mauvaise foi l'affirmerait, n'était pas très utile avec son lance-pierre. Alors que nous étions en train de craquer, nous entendîmes derrière nous « Venez, pauvres fous ! ». C'était Gandalf, qui avait visiblement trouvé une grotte. Les plus proches se jetèrent directement dans le trou, comme Bilbon et Bofur, et les autres suivirent rapidement. Il ne restait plus que moi et Kili pour contenir les ouargues à distance mais nous étions que deux. En les voyant approcher rapidement, on se mit à courir jusqu'au trou. Mais ce crétin de Thorin nous attendait avant de sauter, jamais il n'aurait le temps de sauter après nous, les ouargues étaient juste derrière. Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Kili, et sans ralentir, on agrippa Thorin pour le faire tomber avec nous. C'était moins une, un claquement de dents retentit lorsqu'on fit notre saut. Mais avec Kili, nous n'avions pas prévu que le passage soit si profond, et la chute fut douloureuse, bien que partiellement amortie par Thorin.

Il semblait d'ailleurs sonné sur le sol, Kili se massait le coude et moi, je sentais la brûlure de mon dos se réveiller. On resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, sous le regard ahuri des autres nains. Lorsque je surpris le regard moqueur de Bain, je me rendis compte de la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait : Nous étions affalés sur le prince nain, qui lui avait atterri sur le dos, et pour ma part, j'avais ma tête sur sa poitrine.

_« Fiente de troll, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ! »_

Je me levai rapidement avant que le chef nain ne reprenne ses esprits, pour éviter ses représailles et son regard méprisant. J'entendais un son de cor puis des bruits de luttes en dehors de la grotte, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les orques ne nous avais pas suivis. Je levai la tête au bon moment, car je vis tout un coup un orque tomber dans le trou, et j'eus juste le temps de me décaler avant de me faire écrasée. Tous les nains levèrent leurs armes, mais l'orque était mort. Thorin, qui avait été relevé par Bifur et Nori s'approcha, et examina le corps. Il brisa la flèche qui s'était plantée exactement au niveau de la carotide de la bestiole.

_« Joli tir, sûrement pas moi qui ai fait ça. »_

Un pli de mépris se forma sur le front du nain, et il jeta la flèche comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts.

-Une flèche elfique !

Il se tourna vers Gandalf, semblant vouloir une explication, mais le magicien fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il cache encore… »_

Dwalin examina rapidement la grotte, et vit que c'était en fait un passage qui se prolongeait vers le fond. Avant que Thorin puisse protester, tous les nains s'engouffrèrent à la queue-leu-leu, suivant Bofur qui voulait vite partir, visiblement. Je voulus les suivre, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras.

C'était le chef nain, qui semblait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il parle mais il ne se décidait pas :

-Oui ? Je sais, toutes mes flèches n'ont pas tuées un ouargue, contrairement à celles de Kili, je sais que je tirais moins loin que lui, et pardonnez-nous d'avoir du vous foncer dedans, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se dire que ça ne plairait pas à sa grande seigneurie ! Alors, c'était pour laquelle de ses raisons que tu… vous vouliez me parlez ?

Il me regarda avec un air étonné, puis me lâcha le bras en soupirant :

-Je voulais simplement te remercier, Kili n'aurait pas pu contenir les ouargues seul. Et tu peux arrêter avec ce vouvoiement forcé.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai eu l'air étonnée. Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais j'étais comme qui dirait sur le cul. Il ne voulait pas me faire de reproches ? Il me remerciait ? Mince, il a dû avoir un bon coup sur la tête pendant la chute, ce n'est pas normal sinon.

-Ah, euh, bah, merci. Je voulais pas crever non plus, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se rapprochent trop, ces bébêtes, hum. Et sûr, faut pas le pacte de sang pour le tutoiement ?!

-Sûr, pas d'accord, pas de pacte de sang, me répondit-il en souriant.

-D'accord, dis-je rapidement avant de me retourner pour suivre les nains. Sinon, il allait voir que j'avais rougi, ce qui serait fâcheux. Comment sa femme a pu le laisser partir avec un sourire pareil, et ses yeux ! Elle ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête, la pauvre chanceuse.

On progressa lentement sur le chemin, Bombur se coinçait dans les passages les plus étroits, et on sentit rapidement une atmosphère étrange. Je sentais de moins en moins mon dos, et je voyais Kili devant qui ne massai plus son coude. Tous les nains semblaient de bonne humeur, et Gandalf souriait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. L'air était pur, c'était très particulier, comme… de la magie ?! Je fixai le magicien, avec un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil. Enfin, Dwalin nous dit qu'il voyait de la lumière, et un par un, nous arrivâmes sur une corniche. Et là, je me figeai en découvrant le spectacle.

Une grande vallée, magnifique, avec mille et une couleurs. Des arbres, de la verdure, des rivières, avec des habitations extraordinaires, comme dans un rêve. C'était de loin ce que j'avais pu voir de plus beau de ma vie, tous les paysages que j'avais vu avant celui-ci me semblait bien moins sublimes, tout à coup. Bilbon partageait mon émerveillement, je ne l'avais pas vu avec un aussi grand sourire depuis un moment. Mais pourtant, certains nains comme Dwalin, Thorin ou Gloin semblaient en colère, en découvrant cette vallée cachée. Ils fusillaient du regard leurs compatriotes, et je pense que si les yeux de Thorin avaient été des dragons, j'aurais finie carbonisée. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, ce paysage était magique, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas l'apprécier.

-Voici la Vallée d'Imladris, dans la langue commune, on l'appelle…

-Fondcombe, souffla le hobbit à mes côtés.

-Ici, se trouve la Dernière Maison Simple à l'est de la mer.

Thorin se retourna, furieux, vers le Magicien, l'agressant directement :

-C'était votre plan depuis le début ! Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ?

_« C'est des orques qui ont construit cette merveille ?! »_

-Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, la seule animosité dans cette Vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous.

-Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre Quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher.

-Sans aucun doute, mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions.

_« La voie de la Sagesse a parlé, inclinez-vous, êtres inférieurs au vieux manteau gris. »_

Après un silence, Thorin baissa la tête, vaincu par la vieille branche. Amusant, lorsqu'on s'appelle Ecu-de-Chêne. D'accord, je me tais !

-Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme ! C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi.

Bien sûr, devant cette modestie suprême, je n'ai pu tenir ma langue et me permis un petit commentaire moqueur :

-D'accord, on est tous morts ! C'est bête d'avoir échappés à des trolls, des orques, des ouargues et de laisser sa vie entre les mains du charme d'un vieux magicien, non ? J'espère que les elfes ne jugent pas sur la tenue et sa propreté… Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, je constate seulement !

Gandalf soupira, se demandant surement pourquoi il s'était infligé pareil fardeau, mais j'entendis quelques nains rirent et aperçus le début d'un sourire chez Thorin, ce qui vraiment pas mal comme résultat. Mais, alors que Gandalf passait devant, il me donna une claque derrière la tête, comme à une gamine, et ces crétins de nains ricanèrent. Je pense que j'ai dû finir aussi rouge qu'une groseille tellement j'étais vexée.

_« Tu me le paieras, vieille branche, tu viens de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie. »_

On commença à suivre le chemin qui descendait vers les habitations, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Dwalin rumina plusieurs fois quand il m'empêcha de tomber pour la sixième fois. Je ne suis pas un cabri, moi, je ne vis pas dans la montagne, et la randonnée, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Quand on entra dans la sorte de ville, je ne pus retenir un juron. Les elfes construisent des ponts si peu larges ! Ils veulent vraiment ma mort, ma parole ! Dwalin soupira longuement en voyant ma tête, et avant que je puisse répliquer, il prit une corde et me l'attacha à la taille.

-Fais attention quand même, je pourrais être tenté de lâcher la corde si je te vois pendue dans le vide.

-Ce serait très vilain, mais je sais que tu m'aimes bien, tu ne ferais jamais ça. Hein, tu ne le feras pas ?

Il eut une moue peu convaincue, et je me décidai de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et de faire très attention à mon équilibre. On arriva finalement sur une plateforme, et je retirai vite la corde avant que tous les nains ne la voient. Mais j'eus le droit à des rires moqueurs de la part de Fili et Kili, qui sont bien trop agiles pour des nains à mon gout. On vit arriver un grand monsieur très sérieux en haut de l'escalier rattaché à la plateforme. Il n'avait pas un visage amical, il semblait figé, comme immortalisé dans une seule expression. Il salua Gandalf, qui semblait le connaître. Ce drôle de bonhomme s'appelait Lindir. Tous les nains murmurèrent à son arrivée, et Kili prit un air sérieux exagéré, qui me fit sourire. Lindir parla à Gandalf dans une langue inconnue, plutôt mélodieuse comparé au charabia de Bifur. Heureusement, Gandalf lui répondit en langue commune, ce qui nous permis de nous sentir moins à l'écart.

-Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond.

-Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici, répondit l'elfe.

-Pas ici ?! Ou est-il ?

On entendit alors le même son de cor que celui de l'attaque des ouargues, quand nous étions dans la grotte. On se tourna tous d'un même mouvement, pour voir arriver une formation de cavalerie. Je me sentis tirée en arrière, et je croisai le regard de Thorin, qui ordonna de se regrouper.

_« Ce sont juste des canassons, suffit_ _de_ _les amadouer avec des carottes… »_

Je ne sortis pas mon arc, ne me sentant pas en danger, mais tous les nains s'agitèrent pour former un cercle, avec les plus faibles au centre. Attendez, pourquoi je suis au centre moi ? Problème là, je ne suis pas faible, je n'ai pas peur ! Je tentai discrètement de m'éloigner vers Gandalf, mais Thorin, toujours à me surveiller celui-là, me retint en m'attrapant l'épaule.

_« Il passe de tyran à pot de colle… »_

L'un des elfes, le seul qui souriait d'ailleurs, arrêta son cheval face à nous avant de prendre la parole.

-Gandalf!

-Seigneur Elrond !

Et là, commença une conversation privée dans le langage étrange. On se demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent se dire. Ils se prirent dans les bras, puis l'elfe parla en langage commun.

-C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici.

_« L'art de poser une question sans paraître la poser. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit ami avec Gandalf ! »_

-Il se peut que se soit nous…

Se sentant toujours important, Thorin avança légèrement, me lâchant dans le même temps. Il toisa l'elfe d'un regard peu amène et bien trop fier en pareils conditions. Heureusement que l'elfe Elrond soit sympathique, il ne fit pas attention à cet air supérieur.

-Bienvenue, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre, répondit le chef nain avec sa voix méprisante.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père, j'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi sous la Montagne.

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous.

Je ne réussis pas à retenir un hoquet de surprise et de consternation, ce qui attira l'attention du Seigneur elfe.

-Une humaine… Etonnant dans cette Compagnie de nains.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours !

Il haussa un sourcil, et avisa la mine désespéré de Gandalf.

-Visiblement, il est difficile de contenir votre caractère, jeune fille. Mais un peu d'énergie ne doit pas faire de mal à ce groupe.

Elrond se tourna ensuite vers Thorin, lui parlant en langue elfique, animant ainsi la colère de Gloin :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?

-Non, maître Gloin, il vient de nous inviter.

Les nains se concertèrent rapidement, ce qu'ils peuvent être méfiants ! Gloin prit la parole pour tous :

-Et bien… Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude, lui murmurant :

-Les excuses, ça existe, tu l'as agressé juste avant alors qu'il t'invitait seulement !

Gloin grommela dans sa barbe, et je vis Elrond sourire. Mais il n'a pas pu entendre, il était bien trop loin.

-Avant le repas, je vous propose de vous reposer dans vos chambres. Vous pourrez ainsi déposer vos affaires, vous laver et profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

On suivit alors l'elfe, et pour ma part, j'étais pressée de pouvoir me laver, parce que l'hygiène chez les nains, ce n'est pas la préoccupation première. J'avais aussi hâte de dormir dans un vrai lit, cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis chez Bilbon. Ce séjour sera vraiment bénéfique à tous, et j'espère qu'il durera plus d'une journée ! C'était sublime, à chaque nouveau couloir, c'était encore plus beau. Elrond s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

-Voici votre chambre personnelle, profitez-en, c'est la seule avec une salle d'eau privative.

-Ah, enfin un avantage d'être une femme dans cette Compagnie ! A toute à l'heure les autres !

J'entrai dans ma chambre, et la première chose que je vis fut cet immense lit, avec des draps immaculés qui me donnaient juste envie de m'y coucher et de ne plus jamais m'en relever. Mais je voulais premièrement me débarrasser de la crasse qui s'était accumulée de jour en jour, donc je cherchai la salle de bain. J'ouvris l'autre porte de la pièce, et je crus défaillir de bonheur. Une cuve immense m'attendait, avec plusieurs robinets et quelques fioles sur le bord. Sans attendre, je fis couler l'eau chaude, et jetai mes habits avant de plonger dans la mousse de mon bain. Mes muscles se relâchèrent immédiatement et je lâchai un soupir de ravissement.

_« Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Que ça fait du bien ! »_

Je restai quelques minutes tranquillement sans bouger, profitant juste de l'instant présent, puis j'inspectai les fioles étranges. Je cherchai simplement un morceau de savon, mais il n'y avait que des fioles. Je pris un peu de chacune, et me nettoyai avec le mélange. Aucune pustule ne poussa brusquement, heureusement pour moi ! Lorsque je sortis, je me blottis dans une grande serviette, très douce. J'étais en plein rêve, jamais je n'avais vu une si belle salle de bain, même le Maire de Bree ne devait pas en avoir une si grande ! Je cherchai un miroir, et je souris à mon reflet. Je m'étais un peu musclée, même si je restais très fine. Au moins, on avait plus l'impression que j'étais une morte-de-faim, merci la bouffe de Bombur ! Ma cicatrice me semblait plus ressortir que d'habitude, peut-être parce j'étais moins blanche qu'à Bree, ce qui faisait un contraste. En me tournant, je vis que j'avais vraiment un bel hématome violacé dans le bas du dos, merci le genou de Thorin ! Je retournai dans ma chambre, ouvrant l'armoire. Elle était remplie de vêtements, principalement de robes à mon grand désespoir. Je n'ai rien contre une belle robe simple, mais là, elles étaient toutes beaucoup trop ouvragées à mon goût. Je trouvai quelques tuniques à ma taille, et en choisis une toute simple blanche, que je mis avec mon pantalon de cuir, et mes bottes. Les autres, je décidai que c'était dommage de les laisser là, alors je cachai dans ma besace celles que je préférais. Je fouillai encore dans l'armoire, pour être sûre d'avoir tout vu, et je pris une robe rouge en main. Elle était formée d'un corset, qui laissait les épaules, les bras et le cou nus, et dès la taille, elle était faite d'un tissu vaporeux qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Il n'y avait pas fil doré, de perles scintillantes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, elle était belle. Je la pliai avec attention, pour la ranger au fond de la besace.

_« Kenna, faudra que tu m'expliques à quoi va te servir cette robe dans une aventure. Charmer un troll peut être, pour éviter de mourir… » _

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et j'allai ouvrir. C'était un elfe du genre de Lindir, sans expression et sans chaleur, qui m'indiqua qu'il allait me conduire au banquet. Je le suivis donc, et on arriva à une grande terrasse. Tous les nains étaient déjà installer, sur deux tables au centre. Thorin était aux côtés de Gandalf, à la droite d'Elrond, à une table différente des autres nains. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière, et était habillé de sa tunique bleue. Je remarquai que tous les nains avaient refaits les tresses de leur barbe, et ils étaient tous habillés de belles tuniques bien décorées. Je baissai le regard sur la mienne, me sentant différente. Tant pis, je l'aimais bien ma tunique ! Et puis, elle est très agréable à portée ! J'allai m'asseoir sur le seul cousin libre, entre Fili et Kili, qui avait visiblement gardé la place.

-Et bien, Kenna, tu m'as fait gagner dix pièces de bronze, m'annonça Kili.

-Ah bon ?! J'ai fait quoi pour te faire gagner ?

-Tu n'as pas mis de robe ! Fili était sûr que tu allais venir avec une robe de ces elfes !

-Les filles aiment les robes, se défendit Fili, les naines en mettent tout le temps, les elfes aussi visiblement, j'étais sûr de gagner ! Tu es vraiment une fille ?

-Je ne suis pas obligée de porter une robe parce que je suis une fille, il me semble ! J'ai mal au dos, je suis fatiguée, et toutes les robes sont faites avec tellement peu de tissus que je suis sûre que vous n'auriez pas pu me regarder une seule fois dans les yeux, tellement votre attention aurait été attirée ailleurs !

-C'est normal de poser la question, tu as les cheveux courts, tu t'habilles comme un homme, tu tires à l'arc et j'ai jamais vu une fille avec un caractère comme le tien !

-Elles doivent être bien ennuyantes vos naines alors !

Kili acquiesça doucement, mais je remarquai que son attention était pour l'elfe qui jouait de la harpe, je retins un sourire en coin, et je vis que Dwalin avait aussi remarqué son petit manège de séduction. Kili surprit le regard de Dwalin, et arrêta net son sourire niais.

-Les filles elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, argumenta-t-il, trop maigres.

Dwalin haussa les sourcils avec un air narquois et je répondis à sa place :

-Kili, tu es de mauvaise foi, elles ne sont pas maigres, elles sont fines et élancées.

-Oui, mais elles ont toutes les pommettes hautes et la peau velouté.

_« Comme si c'était un argument mauvais… »_

Bofur suivait aussi notre conversation, et Kili semblait comme pris au piège. Je le vis chercher un soutien, mais il choisit le plus mauvais moyen pour détourner notre attention :

-Pas assez de barbe pour moi, quoi que, celle-là soit pas mal, dit-il en nous indiquant une elfe de dos.

"Oh nom, Kili, pauvre petit ..."

Je reconnus immédiatement l'elfe qui était venu me chercher à ma chambre, c'était bien un elfe et non pas une elfe, ce que Dwalin remarqua aussitôt :

-Oui, sauf que c'est pas une fille, dit-il à Kili en chuchotant tel une confidence.

J'éclatai de rire immédiatement devant la mine dépitée du jeune nain, vite suivie par les autres nains. Heureusement pour lui, l'attention des nains se dirigea vite sur les différents plats qui arrivèrent. Une constatation se fit rapidement : il n'y avait pas de viande. Alors qu'ils étaient plutôt calmes, ils s'énervèrent rapidement, cherchant dans tous les bols et assiettes une trace de viande. Cela les mis de mauvaise humeur, et ils commencèrent à grommeler sur la musique elfe. Oin boucha même son cornet avec une serviette pour exprimer son mécontentement. Pour ma part, je remplis mon assiette avec les champignons en sauce, les pâtés aux herbes et aux épices et du gâteau à la noix. C'était très bon, et comme aucun nain ne semblait vouloir manger, j'en avais bien assez pour moi toute seule ! Je tournai vite la tête vers la table de marque et je vis qu'Elrond inspectait les épées trouvées dans la grotte des trolls. Je me rappelai du collier que j'avais trouvé, et je me dis qu'il faudrait que je pense à le lui montrer. Je vis tout à coup Thorin se lever et s'éloigner de la table, mais sans venir vers nous. Il s'isola à un coin de la terrasse, et je décidai d'aller le voir.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, et cela ne te regarde pas.

Je reculai d'un pas, douchée, ça m'apprendra à être gentille !

-Pas la peine de me répondre comme ça, j'ai juste demandé si ça allait…

Je retournai vite m'asseoir, recevant de la part de Kili un regard interrogateur. Je lui adressai un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Au même moment, Nori se retourna pour demander une autre musique, argumentant qu'il se croyait à un enterrement. Bofur décida de changer cela rapidement :

-Allez les gars, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire !

Il se leva, et alla se percher sur le piédestal central, face à Elrond. Il commença une chanson paillarde, reprise en écho par les autres nains. Ils commencèrent à dégénérer, se jetant de la nourriture les uns sur les autres, visant tantôt le nain d'en face, tantôt Bofur. Je me cachai vite sous la table, en voyant de plus en plus de nourriture voler, et je lançai un regard de détresse à Gandalf. Mais il semblait très gêné, il rentrait la tête dans les épaules, essayant de disparaître. Heureusement, il n'y eut bientôt plus rien à lancer, et ils partirent tous. Je sortis discrètement du dessous de la table, et sans avoir eu le temps de voir ce qui m'arrivait, Fili sauta de sa cachette, m'attrapant les jambes tandis que Kili riait aux éclats.

-Bande de fourbes ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partis avec les autres ?

-Comme Thorin nous a dit que tu étais une voleuse, on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous aider à aller vider les cuisines !

_« Il a vraiment dit ça ? Que j'étais une voleuse ? »_

_-_Je ne suis pas une voleuse, et moi, j'ai mangé ce qu'on m'offrait, je n'ai pas balancé de la nourriture partout ! On est invités, donc on est respectueux ! Mais non, j'avais oublié que vous ne connaissiez pas cette notion !

-Tu es fâchée Kenna ? me demanda Kili en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, enfin, oui, j'aimerai bien être tranquille un moment.

Je quittai la terrasse rapidement, cherchant un endroit pour être calme. Simplement, il y'avait bien trop de couloirs, et j'avais l'impression de me perdre de plus en plus. Quand enfin je retrouvai le sentier pour aller dehors, qui c'est que je vis en face de moi ? Thorin, bingo !

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demanda-t-il.

_« Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas perdre, coco. »_

_-_Cela ne te regarde pas, répondis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Si, je dois te rappeler qui commande dans cette Compagnie ? Quand je pose une question, on me répond !

-Ah oui ? Bonne chance alors !

Et je tentai de continuer ma route, mais il se plaça juste devant moi, m'empêchant d'avancer.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Il serra les poings, me fusillant du regard. Je croisai les bras, attendant qu'il me laisse passer, sans succès.

-Il faudrait que tu choisisses au bout d'un moment, lui dis-je, soit on a une relation cordiale, et tu arrêtes de m'agresser à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, ou alors, on a cette relation-là, on se fait chier mutuellement, on ne se supporte pas.

-Je ne t'agresse pas à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es aussi insupportable, des fois.

-Si, je suis sois inutile, en trop, puis j'ai l'autorisation de te tutoyer, miracle, je me dis que j'ai enfin réussi à gagner ma place ! Mais non, c'était juste un excès de bonté, ou de pitié, de la part du grand Thorin.

-Tu n'es pas inutile, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné ta place, en tout cas, pas pour moi. Ces nains m'ont prouvé leur valeur des dizaines de fois avant de gagner la leur. Et je ne vois pas qui peut avoir pitié de toi, on devrait plutôt avoir pitié de ceux qui te supportent.

Vexée, je le poussai pour passer, mais il m'attrapa le bras, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je plaisantais, Kenna, tu vois, tu prends la mouche à chaque remarque.

-Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur ? J'ai juste envie d'être seule un moment, et toi, tu me retiens, me chambrant en attendant que je m'esclaffe ? Merci, mais non, pas aujourd'hui, et en fait, jamais, je ne suis pas une lèche-botte.

Il me lâcha le bras, perdant son sourire, et se décala pour me laisser passer. Je me dépêchai de m'éloigner de lui, m'enfonçant dans la forêt, et m'allongeai sur l'herbe. Je fermai les yeux, me sentant tout à coup épuisée. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dormir depuis notre course-poursuite qui me parait si lointaine maintenant. Et puis, Thorin est insupportable. Il est lunatique, ma parole ! Et après, c'est moi qui suis susceptible… Bon, j'étais fatiguée, possible que j'ai été un peu piquante, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je m'endormis tranquillement sur ces pensées, avec comme berceuse le bruit de l'eau qui coule et le chant des oiseaux. Je ne me rendais pas compte que ce serait une des dernières fois où je m'endormirais aussi tranquillement, sans problèmes…

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Toujours lunatique notre Thorin... Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes probables, je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais bon, je suis une vraie tête en l'air ! Une petite review me fera très plaisir, et je posterais la suite dans une semaine, peut être une semaine et demi, je ne suis pas encore en vacances moi ! :P Bisous !


	8. Chapitre 8: Un entraînement charmant !

Salut à tous ! Je n'ai eu aucune remarque sur mon retard de publication, mais je m'en excuse, ce n'était même pas un problème de temps ou de motivation, mais j'étais simplement en vacances, et j'avais d'autres choses à faire. Je ferai attention à respecter mes promesses la prochaine fois, je vous assures ! Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa !

**Unnamedsomeone**: Salut, salut ! Merci pour ton nouvel avis ! Mais enfin, Thorin a toujours été gentil, voyons !(Ah bon ?) Mais gentil à la naine... Il est contradictoire, en tout cas j'essaie de le définir comme ça, mais son caractère va s'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre, avec quelques pics de colère, bien sûr ! Kenna est susceptible, autant le dire ! Mais qui ne l'est pas quand on est fatiguée, et quand on a juste envie d'être au calme ?^^ Merci pour la mise en page ! Continues à me faire des remarques, ça m'aide vraiment à améliorer l'histoire ! Bisou et merci encore de me lire !

**cismet**: Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta review sympathique ! Bien sûr que non, Thorin n'a pas de femme ! Heureusement ! xD Mais Kenna ignore pas mal de choses sur Thorin, et les nains en général. J'admets être assez fière du surnom de vieille branche, qui correspond bien à Gandalf, je trouve !^^ Haha, tu verras pour la robe ! Mais dans un long moment ! Des nains propres, c'est presque une anti-phrase! :) Bisou, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**LouOak: **Coucou ! Tu n'es pas du tout en retard comparé à moi, donc pas de soucis !xD Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait bien marrer ! Le coup de la corde, c'est de l'expérience, car j'ai le vertige, et sans rien pour m'assurer, pas moyen de me faire bouger ! ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire, Thorin n'a pas fini d'être étonnant ! ;)

**Maurore**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction et plus encore que tu aimes le caractère de Kenna ! Voilà la suite donc ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**Mizumiii:** Salut salut ! Merci pour ta petite review sympa ! Alors non, j'ai largement lu le livre avant de voir les films, j'ai lu le Hobbit à la suite du Seigneur des anneaux, il y a un moment maintenant. Il a un caractère de merde, mais dans le film, il est attachant, alors que dans le livre, je le trouve bien trop hautain et ensuite avide. Je le préfère largement dans le film, même si l'interprétation de Richard Armitage favorise sans doute mon avis ! ;) Bisou, et bonne suite !

* * *

Je me réveillai à cause du froid qui m'entourait, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, et je ne portais pas de veste. Les étoiles étaient splendides, elles brillaient de mille feux, des joyaux dans le ciel. Je repensai à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, je me rendais compte que j'avais été agressive avec Thorin alors que, pour une fois, il n'était pas dénigrant ni méchant. Il avait même fait de l'humour, mais ce sale caractère breeard qu'est le mien n'a même pas remarqué. Bon, je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser, vu le nombre de fois où il a été désagréable. Je suis sûre que jamais il n'aurait pensé à s'excuser, lui ! Quoi que… Alala, pourquoi les femmes se posent-elles autant de questions ? Au moins, ça rassurerait Fili sur le fait que, oui, je suis une femme ! Tss, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent les naines, mais il n'a pas dû en voir beaucoup pour me confondre avec un homme ! Même Aimeric, bête comme un âne pourtant, n'a jamais évoqué l'idée que je ressemblais à un garçon. A moins qu'il n'ait pas osé me le dire ? Mais arrête avec tes questions, conscience féminine à la noix !

Sur ces belles questions, sans réponses, je me levai, dans l'idée de m'entraîner un peu vu que je n'étais pas fatiguée. Et puis, il faudrait que je trouve un arc à ma taille, celui du butin des trolls est bien trop lourd à mon goût. Je me dirigeai vers les appartements qui nous étaient réservés, me perdant plusieurs fois, bien entendu. Enfin, je retrouvai la porte de ma chambre, et entrai pour rapidement prendre mon arc et mon carquois. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie, j'entendis un toussotement. C'était Dwalin, accompagné de Kili et Fili à moitié endormis.

-Tiens donc, une autre participante pour notre petit entraînement matinal ?

-Euh…

-Je vais t'apprendre à couper des têtes d'orques à la hache !

-Ah, euh, mais… Mon arc…

-Allez, viens, les autres vont nous attendre !

-Les autres ?

-Oui, Gloin, Dori, Bifur et Thorin !

-C'est un entraînement collectif ?

-Plutôt un petit tournoi.

_« Rassurant tout ça, je veux bien faire combat à mains nues contre Ori ou Bilbon, mais alors les autres… Que du nain coriace ! »_

Avant que je puisse trouver une excuse plausible, Dwalin m'attrapa par le col de ma tunique, et me tira en même temps que Fili et Kili, toujours aussi comateux. On arriva rapidement dans une salle d'entraînement, gigantesque, avec des armes sur les murs, des mannequins d'entraînements, et même une petite arène, entourée de barrière de bois. A l'intérieur de l'arène, luttaient Dori et Bifur, torse nus, dégoulinants de sueurs. A la vue de leur bedaine, je me dis immédiatement qu'un bon régime devrait être mis en place, et une restriction sur la bière également. Mais malheureusement pour mes pauvres petits yeux qui n'étaient pas préparés à ça, je vis également que tous les nains n'avaient pas la bonne bedaine du buveur de bière. En tout cas, Thorin ne l'avait pas.

_« Oh, corne de chèvre et oreilles de lapin ! Laissez-moi mourir avec cette vision, s'il vous plaît ! »_

Il était en train de regarder la joute, les bras croisés sur ses pectoraux, comment les définir, ah oui, ses magnifiques pectoraux. Heureusement que j'avais une petite maîtrise de mes émotions, parce que sinon, une flaque de bave aurait été visible à mes pieds. Il avait des abdominaux biens dessinés, solides, gagnés grâce au maniement des armes. Ses épaules larges étaient mise en valeur, sans cette armure qui, je m'en rends compte, cache des merveilles ! Je détournai la tête, l'air de rien, malgré ma frustration de n'avoir pas pu détailler chaque détail de ce torse offert à mon regard innocent et pur.

-Bon, Fili et Kili, vous rejoignez les autres. Kenna, je vais t'apprendre les bases de la hache et quelques coups que tu pourras utiliser si tu perds tes armes. Quoi que, vu ton gabarit, ce ne sera pas trop utile mais bon…

-Mon gabarit ? Tu crois qu'avec mon gabarit, je n'arriverais pas à lutter ? Je dois être trois fois plus rapide que toi !

-Rapide, c'est pour esquiver, esquiver te fera survivre un moment, mais ne te débarrassera pas de ton ennemi, surtout s'il est aussi endurant qu'un nain !

-On voit que vous n'avez pas vécu dans la rue… Regarde, Dori et Bifur. Aucuns coups bas, aucuns coups traîtres, vous vous battez avec des règles d'honneur, mais dans la rue, ce n'est pas de pitié, tous les coups sont permis !

-Mais, c'est lâche ! Tu gagnes en trichant !

-Bah, non, c'est survivre. Tu préfères quoi, mourir en t'étant battu avec honneur ou mourir en t'étant battu à ma façon ?

-Mourir ! La honte serait sur ma famille si je me battais sans honneur !

-Bon, chacun ses choix, l'honneur n'existe pas partout.

Dwalin se tourna en grommelant sur l'honneur des nains, puis commença à faire comme les autres, ce qui veut dire faire tomber le haut. Ma tunique était trop longue pour me battre, et comme je portais un débardeur au-dessus de mon sous-vêtement, je décidai de faire de même. Je souris en voyant que Dwalin ne le remarqua même pas, ça changeait de Bree, où il était impossible de faire ça sans se faire siffler et reluquer. Je secouai un peu la tête, vérifiant que mes cheveux étaient encore assez courts pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas durant le combat. Pas de problèmes de ce côté-là.

Je me mis face à Dwalin, qui était lui aussi très bien dessiné, même un peu trop, ça faisait presque peur, mais cette vision était nettement moins attractive que la précédente, heureusement pour ma survie dans ce combat.

-Prête ? Je veux voir ce que tu vaux sans entraînement.

-Prête. Ne m'arrache pas la tête, s'il te plaît, j'y tiens.

Et comme je m'y attendais, Dwalin chargea tel un taureau en colère. Je bougeai au dernier moment, lui faisant un croque en jambes par la même occasion, et me retins de rire quand il tomba lourdement, trop surpris pour m'éviter.

-C'est un coup de traître !

-Si tu veux un combat avec honneur, va voir ailleurs, parce que je ne changerais pas mon style.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Il chargea à nouveau, mais fit une feinte en visant mon ventre, ce qui m'empêcha de l'attaquer, je me contentai alors de me décaler. Essayant de profiter qu'il soit de dos, je tentai de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'articulation de genou, mais il ne bougea même pas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait même senti mon coup. Il se retourna rapidement, coude en direction de mon nez. Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes, car je n'eus le temps que de me jeter à terre pour sauver mon nez. J'étais sur le dos, et Dwalin était au-dessus de moi. J'hésitai à faire le coup qui me sauvait toujours la vie à Bree, mais là, sur Dwalin… En voyant qu'il allait m'attraper, je me décidai, et paix à mon âme. Je me relevai d'un bond en ayant pris appuis sur mes mains derrière ma tête, un coup appris par Padraig, prenant par surprise Dwalin, et avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui donnai un coup de genou de toutes mes forces dans ses parties sensibles. Il devint tout rouge, et s'écroula sur les genoux, les mains judicieusement placées. Je commençai à regretter, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il m'attrape en fait.

-Je..J'ai… J'ai pas fait exprès !

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un grognement animal qui n'augurait rien de bon… Tous les nains s'étaient approchés, essayant de comprendre ce que faisait Dwalin à terre. Ils comprirent rapidement et ils me regardèrent tous, choqués.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je d'une voix pitoyable.

Kili me fixa tour à tour, observant le Dwalin gémissant puis mon visage décomposé qui espérait simplement une mise à mort rapide. Mais il éclata de rire, un rire nerveux certes, mais qui se propagea vite à l'ensemble des nains, devenant un fou rire général. J'étais la seule, avec Dwalin bien entendu, à ne pas me tordre de rire. Bifur se roulait carrément au sol, s'étouffant presque.

Thorin se reprit peu à peu, et alla rapidement chercher de l'eau froide pour son bras droit, toujours à terre. Les autres nains l'allongèrent, retenant des quintes de rire peu discrètes. Pour ma part, je m'écartai du groupe, me sentant un peu coupable. Kili vint me voir en souriant, mais j'étais tellement misérable que je ne remarquai même pas qu'il était très bien formé également, bien que son manque de barbe se remarque également sur le torse, il ne présentait qu'un fin duvet peu visible.

-Hé, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Bah, je lui ai un peu foutu en l'air ses chances d'avoir une progéniture, non ?

-Pas forcément, sourit Kili, c'est un nain, il est solide ! Et puis, il en rajoute, tu sais, tu l'as battu en quelques secondes, ça ne lui est plus arrivé depuis un moment. Il était prêt à te casser le nez, il n'aurait pas du tout culpabilisé.

-C'est vrai, il ne va pas vouloir m'arracher les oreilles et me crever les yeux ?

-Euh, si, sûrement, mais au moins, il ne te considérera plus comme faible, il t'apprendra vraiment à te battre, comme il le fait avec moi, il ne va pas se contenter de t'apprendre deux-trois trucs de débutant.

-Ah, et c'est bien ça ?

-Pour Dwalin, c'est très bien ! C'est un guerrier, il pense, mange, dort comme un guerrier, donc il témoigne son respect de façon guerrière, penses-y.

A ce moment, Thorin revint avec une gourde d'eau fraîche, que Dwalin lui arracha des mains avant de la plaquée sur son entrejambe douloureuse, avec un soupir de soulagement. Je m'approchai alors doucement sous son regard assassin.

-Bah, je pensais que tu avais une côte de maille ou un truc du genre, je n'aurais pas frappé si fort sinon…

Il reprit une belle couleur rouge, de colère cette fois-ci, puis grogna, voulant se relever, mais Thorin le retint à mon grand soulagement.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas fait exprès, reprit le chef nain d'une voix moqueuse.

« Il veut ma mort, et sanglante en plus, avec des oreilles arrachées et du sang partout. »

-Euh, oui, je n'ai pas fait exprès de frapper si fort !

-Ça, c'est sûr, tu ne l'as pas raté !

-Je m'en souviendrais, oh ça oui, balbutia enfin Dwalin.

-Je pourrais être la marraine de ton gosse déformé, si tu veux, tentai-je.

-Je veux l'avoir comme premier adversaire au tournoi, demanda Dwain après m'avoir longuement incendiée du regard.

-Non, aujourd'hui il vaut mieux que tu restes tranquille, mais je m'en chargerai à ta place, proposa ce traitre de Thorin.

L'eunuque me regarda avec un grand sourire sadique, visiblement satisfait de la proposition. Moi, je l'étais beaucoup moins !

-J'y participes pas à votre tournoi, protestai-je dès que Dwalin disparut complétement de la salle.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens de battre le vainqueur en titre du dernier affrontement, il nous faut donc un remplaçant.

-Oui, peut-être, mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas affronter quelqu'un comme Ori plutôt !

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi peu courageuse, me répondit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

-Je suis courageuse ! Mais pas inutilement, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de vouloir mourir !

-Je suis moins méchant que Dwalin !

-Pas moins dangereux, argumentai-je.

_« Surtout torse nu, cela me met directement hors-jeu… »_

-Voilà, je le savais, je l'avais dit que tu étais inutile et que tu le resterais. Pas une guerrière, juste une voleuse lâche…

-C'est bon, je vais y participer à ce putain de tournoi, fulminai-je, mais si tu me casses le nez, tu peux être sûr de n'avoir aucun héritier dans le futur !

Je me retournai pour aller m'échauffer et me vider la tête de pensées négatives, ce qui m'empêcha de voir le sourire victorieux de Thorin. Je regardai les deux autres se battre dans l'arène. Deux bourrins, qui s'attrapaient en grognant de façon très peu délicate. Je n'entendis pas Thorin arriver derrière moi, et je sursautai donc quand il parla.

-Pas la peine d'analyser le combat, je ne me bats pas comme ça.

-Ah oui ? Tu te bats comment alors ?

-Avec précision, force et rapidité, répondit-il.

-Mouais, en gros le combattant parfait… Quelle modestie…

-Je suis prince, roi dès qu'on aura repris Erebor, et je sais me battre, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais être modeste.

-Ta femme ne t'a jamais dit que la modestie ajoute au mérite et fait pardonner la médiocrité ?

Il me regarda bizarrement, avant de sourire en ricanant, se moquant visiblement de moi.

-Quoi, j'ai dit quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de femme, et même si j'en avais une, elle ne me dirait pas une phrase aussi ridicule. Mon arrière-grand-mère aurait pu la dire, ta phrase !

« Pas de femme ? Pas possible ! Ou alors, pas de femme, mais un homme… Roh, arrête tes conneries, il n'a juste pas eu le temps de se marier, mais sa promise attend sûrement son retour, couvert de gloire et d'or… Tss… »

-Roh, ça va, je ne savais pas, et elle est très bien ma phrase !

-Oh non, on dirait une vieille morale que l'on dit aux enfants !

-Pas ma faute si j'ai l'impression de parler à un gosse !

Il tourna la tête en souriant légèrement, regardant le combat. Mais ma curiosité, quel vilain défaut, me poussa à demander ce qui m'intriguait le plus.

-Hé, pourquoi tu n'as pas de femme ? Si tu deviens Roi, tu auras besoin d'une Reine, pour avoir des héritiers et tout le tsouin-tsouin, non ?!

-Tiens donc, je devrais répondre à ça ? Pourquoi ai-je plutôt envie de répondre que cela ne te regarde pas, cela fera une belle continuité à notre discussion de hier…

_« Sale tête de mule, c'est toi qui avait commencé ! »_

-Et t'abaisser à mon niveau ? Voyons, ce serait honteux pour un Prince, que d'être comparée à un vulgaire voleur, répondis-je ironiquement.

-Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir une femme, mon peuple avait besoin de moi, et puis, je n'avais pas d'inquiétudes pour ma lignée, avec Fili et Kili. Une femme ne m'aurait que pris du temps inutile.

-Elle aurait aussi pu te soutenir, non ? Tu n'aurais pas eu à porter toutes ces responsabilités sur tes seules épaules.

-Les femmes ne comprennent pas ce genre de choses. Et ne réplique pas que toi tu comprends, tu n'aies pas une naine, ce n'est pas comparable.

-Pourquoi, elles sont différentes ?

-Dans un certain sens, oui… Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi Gloin était le seul nain marié de la Compagnie ?

-Bah non, je ne savais pas que c'était le seul.

-Les naines sont, comment dire, rares. Elles sont très peu nombreuses, un tiers de notre population. Elles ne quittent pas nos cités, elles ne voyagent pas, elles ne vont pas à la guerre. Elles assurent la survie de notre race, en s'occupant de leur progéniture, et on s'occupant de leur maison. Rien d'autres.

- Ah ouais, je n'aurais pas pu, c'est affreux comme vie !

-Non, elles sont libres, elles peuvent ne pas se marier, mais elles ont cette nature prudente ancrée. Elles ne te comprendraient pas, toi qui veux batailler comme un homme.

-Bah, je ne suis pas née noble moi, et heureusement ! Les jeunes filles héritières sont promises à leur naissance, utilisées comme des objets pour accroître la fortune familiale, et elles doivent obéir au doigt et à l'œil à leur mari ! On m'aurait déjà répudiée !

-Ca, c'est sûr… Allez, assez parler, l'heure de la vengeance de Dwalin est arrivée.

Je devins toute blanche, j'avais complétement oublié cette histoire de duel et de tournoi.

-Non, mais non, on peut le faire un autre jour, pas de soucis !

- Tiens donc, aurais-tu peur ?

_« Je n'ai surtout aucune chance, moi seule contre toi et tes abdos… »_

-Bon… Allons-y, ce sera plus vite terminé, soupirai-je.

On entra dans la petite arène, ou accessoirement ma tombe, et je vis les quelques nains à l'extérieur commencer à parier. Ils pensent vraiment que j'ai une chance de le battre ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça…

-Alors, prête ?

-Ça change quoi de toute façon si je réponds que non, jamais ?!

-Absolument rien. Allez, en garde.

On commença à tourner pour rester à égale distance, aucun ne semblait décider à engager le combat. Je pris le risque d'une offensive, tentant un coup de pied à son genou gauche, mais il esquiva bien trop facilement à mon goût. Il contrattaqua immédiatement, avec une série de coups de poings, que j'évitai en reculant. Il était plus rapide que Dwalin, mais pas autant que moi. Décidant de le prendre par surprise, je fonçais d'un coup, cherchant à le renverser, ou au moins à lui rentrer dedans pour qu'il ait le souffle coupé. Alors, en effet, je lui rentrai dedans, mais la seconde d'après, c'était moi qui était par terre sur le dos, en train d'essayer de reprendre ma respiration. J'étais sûre maintenant que ses muscles, ce n'était pas de la marmelade. Thorin me laissa le temps de me relever, étonnamment concentré, je pensais qu'il allait se moquer de moi, mais non. Je décidai d'essayer un autre balayage de jambe, que certains voyous de Bree utilisaient souvent, mais visiblement, je ne le maitrisais pas du tout. Je visais le visage de Thorin, mais il n'eut aucune peine à m'attraper la jambe, et me faire accentuer mon mouvement pour me faire perdre mon équilibre. Je restai tant bien que mal sur mes jambes, mais avant d'avoir pu me défendre, il m'avait attrapée par derrière, appuyant avec son avant-bras sur ma gorge et en me retenant le bras avec son autre main.

-Tu n'as pas tenu très longtemps, dis donc.

J'essayai de me dégager mais sans succès. J'eus alors une idée, je n'avais que la tête pour bouger alors autant en profiter. Je fis mine d'avoir de la peine à parler, et il approcha son visage. Je lui donnai alors un coup de tête à la façon naine, lui faisant saigner la lèvre. Mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-Bien tenté, grimaça-t-il, mais je suis solide.

-Ça va, tu as gagné, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Dwalin sera content, je me suis ridiculisée.

Il me relâcha finalement, et je lui fis face. J'étais vraiment près de lui, c'était une torture de ne pas pouvoir poser les mains sur son torse, mais il y'avait un peu trop de spectateurs pour que j'arrive à faire passer ce geste pour un accident. Dommage. Je relevai la tête, avec le peu de fierté qu'il me restait après cette défaite cuisante.

-Au moins, j'ai réussi un de mes coups. J'espère qu'elle gonflera et te fera très mal pendant quelques jours.

-Si tu penses qu'une lèvre légèrement ouverte est une blessure, je n'ose même pas imaginer un ongle cassé !

-Je sais ce qu'est une blessure, merci, j'ai pu en avoir quelques-unes.

Il fronça les sourcils puis désigna ma cicatrice au-dessus de mon œil.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-A un combat comme celui-ci, une autre humiliation, sauf que même quand j'étais au sol, j'avais le droit de recevoir des coups supplémentaires. C'est la dure loi de la rue.

-Je vois. Et tu ne t'es pas mal battue, j'ai quelques années d'expérience supplémentaire comparé à toi.

-Mouais… Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi !

-Cela ne m'étonne même pas que tu t'entendes bien avec Fili et Kili, vous êtes pareils. Fin de l'entraînement, allez manger !

-Tu ne viens pas toi ? lui demandai-je, étonnée.

-Non, je vais encore m'entraîner un peu.

J'haussai les épaules, et rejoignit les deux frères qui se moquèrent bien de moi jusqu'à la salle de banquet. Ils rigolèrent énormément de ma bêtise de foncer comme un taureau sur Thorin, alors que selon eux, j'étais aussi solide qu'un oisillon. On s'attabla, les elfes avaient fait un effort sur la cuisine, plusieurs pièces de viandes grillées avaient été préparées spécialement pour nous. Cela sentait divinement bon ! Je ne me mêlai pas spécialement aux discussions, j'étais assez fatiguée de l'entraînement matinal, et j'avais mal au dos. Tout à coup, Gandalf entra dans la salle, et nous dévisagea.

-Où est Thorin ?

_« Il est en train d'adopter la politesse des nains… »_

-Bonjour, oui, nous allons bien, et vous ? Le repas est délicieux, vous devriez vous asseoir, et manger avec nous. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller retrouver Thorin dans la salle d'armes, il est en train de s'entraîner, répondis-je très naturellement d'une voix ironique.

Gandalf soupira devant ma tirade, mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Il partit dans un coup de vent, entraînant quelques remarques acides de la part des nains. Etonnée de l'empressement de Gandalf, je donnai directement un coup de pied à Kili pour attirer son attention.

-Hé ! Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à la salle d'armes ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour espionner, idiot !

-On risque de se faire prendre, Gandalf est un magicien !

-Et alors ? On peut dire que tu voulais m'entraîner à tirer.

-D'accord, mais c'est ton idée, tu assumeras !

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas !

On se leva discrètement, sans faire de bruits avant de sortir de la salle en s'esclaffant. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, faire des conneries, c'est amusant ! On entendit tout à coup des voix près de la salle d'armes, et nous nous cachâmes dans un coin. Thorin et Gandalf semblait se disputer, vu le ton de la conversation :

-Non, Gandalf, je n'irai pas voir cet elfe, je ne veux pas de ses conseils !

-Le Seigneur Elrond est l'une des personnes les plus avisée de ce monde, tous ses conseils sont bons à prendre, mais votre rancune envers son peuple vous aveugle ! Cette carte est indéchiffrable pour nous, vous le savez bien !

-Nous trouverons une solution, même si cela peut prendre du temps.

-Arrêtez d'écouter votre fierté quelques secondes et écoutez votre tête ! Si vous ne montrez pas la carte au Seigneur Elrond, votre Quête sera un échec, je vous l'assure.

-Est-ce une menace, Gandalf ? Cette Quête est la mienne, cette Compagnie me suit moi, et non pas vous. Vous n'êtes pas indispensable.

« Oh, oh… Ça sent le roussi là ! »

-C'est votre Quête, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, mais elle peut entraîner des changements en ce monde que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, tellement votre égoïsme se limite à votre peuple et à votre royaume. Voilà pourquoi, moi, je suis là. Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne fin de journée, et je vous répète de nous rejoindre ce soir avec Balin aux appartements du Seigneur Elrond si vous voulez avoir une chance de reconquérir Erebor.

On entendit alors Gandalf se rapprocher de nous, trop rapidement pour qu'on se cache mieux. Je me bouchai alors le nez, et retint ma respiration pour ne faire aucun bruit. Kili me regarda faire, se retenant visiblement de rire. Quand nous n'entendîmes plus les pas de Gandalf, on reprit notre respiration en riant. Mais nous avions oubliés Thorin, et tout à coup, sa voix grave et mécontente retentit derrière nous :

-Que faites-vous là ? Et pourquoi riez-vous ?

_« Mince, mince, une histoire, vite, une histoire ! »_

-Euh, et bien…

-Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers l'armurerie, mon oncle, pour trouver un arc à la taille de Kenna. Le sien est bien trop grand, elle n'arrive pas à le bander assez longtemps pour tirer une flèche. Et nous riions, parce que…

-Parce que, comme à mon habitude, j'aime bien faire l'idiote. J'imitais Lindir, qui, disons-le nous, a un balai dans le cul… Euh, non, enfin, il n'est pas très joyeux quoi !

-Disparaissez les deux, et vite avant que je ne vous demande de me dire la vérité, répondit Thorin en soupirant.

Nous obéîmes immédiatement, disparaissant pour aller au jardin. Je fis un clin d'œil à Kili, qui m'offrit un sourire en coin.

-On recommence ce soir ? Je sens que traîner vers les appartements du Seigneur Elfe pourra être très enrichissant pour nos oreilles, et très amusant pour nous !

-Kenna, tu recherches vraiment les ennuis…

-Quoi ? Tu as peur peut être ? Et c'est moi la fille…

-Je n'ai pas peur, je ne veux juste pas décevoir mon oncle.

-Comme si tu ne lui faisais pas déjà voir toutes les couleurs ! Promis, si on se fait attraper, je dirais que c'est moi qui aie eu l'idée, ce qui est le cas. Je lui dirais aussi que je t'ai forcé, mais il n'est pas complétement idiot, il me semble…

-Tiens, tu commences à lui trouver des qualités, ricana Kili, bientôt tu en tomberas amoureuse !

-Bien sûr, quand Lindir dansera complétement saoul et nu au clair de lune, je serais amoureuse de Thorin !

-Mouais… Allez, à ce soir !

Et il partit, sûrement rejoindre son frère pour un autre mauvais coup. Moi, je me frottai les mains, me réjouissant déjà de la soirée. Cela allait être épique, un affrontement entre Elrond, Thorin et Gandalf ! Je me demande bien qui en ressortira vivant… Je décidai de me promener dans Fondcombe, en surveillant le Soleil du coin de l'œil. Vivement que la Lune se lève !

* * *

Voilà ! Encore désolée pour le gros retard, mais j'ai bien profité des mes vacances, sans utiliser mon ordi ni mon portable ! :P Merci pour ceux qui me suivent mon histoire, et merci à ceux qui la mettent dans leurs favoris, ça motive à fond pour continuer et vous faire plaisir ! Je vous mets le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, pour me rattraper, promis ! Bisou !


End file.
